Read Between the Lies
by His Lopsided Grin
Summary: Everyone thinks Natsume and Mikan make a cute couple. But really, there's nothing going on between them. Until their school paper "Daily Amuse" reported them as the #1 'Hottest Couple'. Yeah, it's a total lie. But the following chapters will make it oh-so true... "Come on," he whispered against her ear. "Let's just do it for all the Natsume-Mikan shippers."
1. Chapter 1: Changing Nothing Yet

**A/N:** I haven't been around lately in this site because I lost interest. But then, I kept receiving messages from the others who are asking me to return and to continue my stories (you know yourselves). So, anyways, I wrote this story early morning yesterday while I'm still inspired and such.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I do, I wouldn't be typing this story. The plot is mine though.

* * *

"I get it now… To you, it's a lie but to me, it's a dream come true."

1: Changing Nothing Yet

She really didn't change. After all those three years. _Three_ whole years and he thought she would change from an optimistic girl to a pessimistic one or something but no, she had to stay the same as if time froze for her!

Tch. While the hormones twisted through everyone's minds, it felt like she's immune to it. Though she did have a few tweaks with her appearance…

She no longer wears her wavy, silky brown hair in those stupid pigtails but a ponytail. She's taller than before but he could still lift her feet off of the ground easily. The "polka-dotted" panties are no longer in her possession though she did have a wide collection of "polka-dotted" bras.

But either way, fourteen-year-old Mikan Sakura was still stupid; still careless; still ignorant; still _too_ nice; still clumsy; still loud; still a crybaby; still oblivious.

She was also _still_ known as the "ray of sunshine", here in the Middle School Division and was also one of the most powerful Alice-users and one of the best helpers in the Academy. Applaud sarcastically to the stupid nullifier for causing an impact in everyone's life…

Since she hadn't changed at all, his hatred, his frustration, his anger and his annoyance for her remained as it was when they were ten years old.

"Ne, Natsume! What do you think you're doing!?" Mikan started to screech. Her loud voice was damaging his ears. He almost has the urge to burn her ponytail again…

"Hn. What do you think, Ms. Stupid of the Universe?" He clicked his tongue while his hand rummaged around the plastic bag.

"You're not allowed to drink or eat in the library!" She reminded him as if he didn't know already.

"If I remembered correctly, you're not allowed to _talk_ in the library too." Finally, Natsume got a hold of his Cola can. The irritating brunette shook her head.

"Eating and drinking is worse!"

Natsume ignored her retort as he yanked the pull-tab of his drink. His Cola can wasn't cold but fortunately the content was refreshing enough. It was good that he brought his plastic bag of snacks along or he would be chewing on the books instead. Natsume ran a hand through his black raven hair and eventually stretched his legs on the wooden table to satisfy his relaxation.

Across him, she stared in disbelief.

Mikan sat cross-legged on her chair and had her arms across her chest. She's in a clad of the Middle School uniform code: a black cardigan with blue trimmings, a blue ribbon and plaid mini-skirt, and knee-length boots. She still looked good, no matter what set of clothing she's in and what the hell is Natsume thinking!

"Why are you doing this?" Mikan asked quietly with a pout. Her amber eyes hovered on the gorgeous fire-caster.

"It's your fault. You made me go to the library." He replied after a good, long sip and staring at the girl's puffed cheeks.

"That's because you didn't do your homework and I want to help you finish it!" The popular nullifier said and then sighed warily. "If we get in trouble with the librarian…"

"I'll burn its ass out." He simply said but it made her jaw dropped to the marble floors. Abruptly, she leaned forward and scrunched her nose.

"… You're such a…" She struggled with her words. "A _meanie_!"

His eyebrow was raised and he swallowed the last drops of his Cola. "You still find it hard to call me a '_bastard_'?"

"N-No… It's too vulgar! Besides, you're not _that_ mean." She seemed to be hesitating for a moment while she slumped back to her seat. Natsume rolled his dark, red crimson eyes as he molded the can into a ball.

Damn. How could she fend herself if she was _this_ nice? Pathetic.

"Grow up already." He smirked at this point. "Although… you did grow something on your chest, my darling Yellow Polka Dots…"

Her amber eyes widened, flabbergasted and her pale cheeks hued to scarlet red. She uncontrollably squealed, "Y-Y-You saw my bra! PERVERT!"

She tried to cover herself as if she isn't wearing any clothing.

_Tch._

Natsume scowled. Her idiocy was worsening the headaches his gotten early morning.

"You must be aware of your actions in the first place. Who the hell would lean forward and not think if their shirt was giving way?" He growled.

"Can we please just go and finish your homework?" she groaned, shaking her head. "I don't want to fight with you."

He grunted and shifted his eyes on the books.

The state of their Sunday afternoon is now bright and clear outside the Alice Academy. Some students were left around the library or the dormitory but most were roaming about in the school grounds. Some though were probably at Central Town like Natsume's best friend, Ruka Nogi.

That blond might be scavenging for lost pets again. He was in the middle of asking Natsume to join but that blubbering idiotic Mikan came bursting into the doors of Ruka's dorm.

He tried to set her ponytail in flames when she dragged him to the library. But obviously she nullified it.

She explained that she wanted Natsume to finish his overdue homework before their Science teacher fails him. He would have done it the next day. It's just a two-hundred word essay about the human skeletal and frankly, Natsume was still exhausted from last two nights' mission…

So there he was, sitting in front of her and a pile of books that were tediously boring.

Mikan had hunched forward across their shared table and she propped her chin on her palm. She stopped scanning the "_Biology is Fun_" and was gazing dreamily at the sunlit French windows of the spacious library.

"Ne, Natsume… where do Fluff Puffs come from?"

Almost too soon, Natsume found himself staring at Mikan's figure. She's very slim and he could see the curves. He never had paid attention to any girl's body except for Mikan's…

Is he really _that_ perverted? Shoot. He disgusted himself.

"Natsume?" Mikan's gorgeous, vibrant amber eyes bore holes on his. His mere glance became a stare. He felt heat overwhelmed his cheeks so he diverted her gaze.

"Natsume…?" She was starting to worry of her unresponsive companion.

"What?" He asked, annoyed and did not create any eye-contact.

"Where do Fluff Puffs come from?" Mikan asked once more without skipping a beat. Natsume grimaced. "At a factory."

"Oh. Who's the manufacturer?"

He quirked his brow. His patience dried. "Why the fuck are you asking me these questions?" Natsume asked bitterly.

"Because Hotaru isn't around-!" Mikan gasped from realization then she almost toppled from her seat. She looked at him as if he skewered a puppy.

"Hey! Did you say the_ f-word_?" The nullifier demanded.

This is what he hates about. She's too good and has this belief that only adults could say such things and not those underage. It was like she woke up at the late century instead of the modern world.

Natsume smirked haughtily and finally focused his eyes on her.

"And what the _fuck_ will you do about it, little girl?" He watched the veins popped out of her head. He liked irritating her.

"Must you say bad words all the time, Natsume?!" Mikan nearly caused a scene in the library. And Natsume nearly smacked her on the head.

Technically, he doesn't say his "colorful" words constantly as before. He stopped after spending time with Polka.

No, he's not confessing that she changed him. Pfft. That moron can't even change the pattern of her undergarments.

"Tch. I'm almost an adult." He grumbled. Stupid Mikan shook her head and couldn't help but sound like a bratty girl next door. "No. You're only fifteen!"

"Still," Natsume insisted. He gave her his malicious smirk once more. "Just a few more years and I'll come back to this crappy Academy as a terrorist."

"You're cruel!" She squeaked. "How can you do that to your own home?"

Home? _Home_? Does this idiot want her body to turn ashes now? She's so sickening. Why can't she hate this academy or even him?

"I don't want a 'no-star' to tell me what to do." He scoffed.

A smile crept on her angelic face. Mikan tapped on the three stars. Natsume scowled while she ignited a distinctive memory in his head.

"_I got three stars now! I'm a _triple_-star, Natsume!" She tapped those stars in her Elementary uniform as an added measure. "And you said I couldn't make it! Well, you're wrong! Ha!"_

"_Okay." Natsume said calmly and rather blatantly. He doesn't give a damn, really. But he finally showed some concern when the brunette stuck her tongue at him._

"I'm actually a triple-star, now, Natsume!" She grinned foolishly as she did before. Damn. Of all things this girl likes to remind, it would be that.

She sure knows how to drive someone mad.

He simply inhaled the cool, fresh air and exhale smugly, "Sure you're a triple-star. But to me, you'll always be a no-star."

He almost couldn't believe he's still with her because as a ten-year-old boy before, Natsume thought of Mikan as a handful. And he despised those kinds of people.

She stuck her tongue out like a child. He pulled it out like a bastard he is.

While Mikan whined incoherently, Natsume wasn't sure if it was his figment of imagination or he really did hear a bunch of girly whispers and assortment of gasps behind the bookshelves across them but either way, he was very good at disregarding them.

He always was back at the Elementary Division.

~O~

"… you'll always be a no-star."

Oh, Natsume Hyuuga that big _meanie_! He never did change! After three years, he was still a jerk and a pervert who thinks highly of himself. But at least his attitude is improving. A little.

Mikan isn't really good in arguing so she simply stretched her tongue out like she did when she was a kid. She regretted it afterwards. No hesitation, Natsume grabbed her poor tongue and he could have ripped it from her mouth!

_No! Not Ms. Tongue! _She thought mortified as he was smirking at her with the same old trademark smirk. She struggled to break free. She squealed but her voice was muffled so it came out like this, "_Nnnnsme nent mnho_!"

Either he understood her words and was gracious enough or he got bored and grossed by her saliva- he permitted her tongue to slip from his clutches.

Mikan sniffled and mumbled, "You didn't even wash your hands…" She could _taste_ his fingertips. It's just so icky! She didn't like the feeling! Her tongue is sort of warm…

"Hn. I did. It's just you should have brushed your teeth five times a day." He went over to the books mounded on the table. Mikan sighed but a smile resurfaced.

"_In a few years, you would realize how bad the darkness is, Polka." _His twelve-year-old voice chased her. _"You'd regret sticking up to me. You'd stop following me."_

_Mikan merely smiled. "We'll see."_

She was so glad that Natsume, her partner is still by her side. Just like her many friends: Hotaru and Ruka-pyon and Anna and Nonoko and Koko and Mr. Bear and You-chan and Permy and- oh, it would probably take her five nights to finish her list!

As time goes on in the library, she was flashing a smile at everyone who passes by them. Smiling is her favorite thing to do! Well, _one _in her list!

During their Elementary years, the nullifier was often called as the "ray of sunshine". Natsume thinks it's very lousy but to Mikan it's very flattering to know that she makes people happy.

Speaking of which!

"… Natsume… why were you staring a while ago?" Mikan asked after a few minutes. If any girl was in her shoes, it would take time for them to recall what they were supposed to ask.

Anyone would melt in the presence of Natsume Hyuuga (either literally or figuratively). His face was just so perfectly chiseled. His dark red crimson eyes sharpened with superiority and arrogance. His middle school uniform was unkempt.

He loosened his blue tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, not to impress anyone but probably because the library is hot. Mikan felt the high temperature too or maybe it's because of Natsume's alice…

The sarcastic fire caster did not look up from the borrowed biology book and he still rested his legs on the table.

He must be mad at her for forcing him to do his overdue homework but he already shouted at her along the way to the library. So, it couldn't be it.

"I thought I saw a pimple." Natsume finally answered.

Mikan pouted. "What? A dimple?"

"A _pimple, _baka!" He snapped his head towards her. It's like he was so going to burn her there but it won't matter. Mikan is very good in manipulating her alice.

"That's even worse!" She frowned.

In return, Natsume smirked and fortunately have no other insults to put. Mikan bent forward again, slipping her chin on the palm of her hand.

The library was rather peaceful today. Although, she could hear giggling of "fan girls" or groans of boys somewhere but Mikan was glad it wasn't ghosts or she'd be frightened to death!

Sigh. She would have been with Hotaru Imai, the smartest, most brilliant inventor and one of Mikan's best-_est_ friends down at the Central Town taking photos of the Academy's "celebrities".

But Hotaru shared the fact that Natsume hasn't passed his essay in Science. He would totally flunk the subject! Mikan didn't want his seatmate-slash-partner to have a fate like that!

"… Why didn't you do your homework?" she asked as soon as her curiosity piqued. The essay was to be given after three days. Natsume had lots of time for it. His bloodshot eyes were still mulling all over the words of a certain book.

She thought it would be laziness because that's his everyday excuse. But he breathed one word, one name: "Persona."

Mikan bit her lower lip and her eyebrows knitted together. Missions. She didn't like it when Natsume goes to missions… It makes her worried and Mikan always hated that pesky emotion. It ruins the fun!

"I told you to quit i-it at least millions of times already!" The quavering in her voice was hard to miss. Mikan needed to clamp her hands together to stop it from shaking. The missions are violating every student's right! But sadly, Mikan's protests were unheard…

Natsume peered over the book for once. "I told you I can't at least billions of times already." He hissed.

Mikan stared at him skeptically. This boy doesn't value his life! Why? Doesn't he have the most wonderful one already? Okay. So, maybe he does have a terrible past but it's all over now!

"But Natsume…" Pain and grief filled in her amber eyes. "When?"

"Tch. When what?"

"When did you go to your mission?" Mikan didn't remember leaving his side during the last few days. He even attended classes and was present. How could she not know about this?

"Last two nights ago."

"Eh?! You didn't even tell me!"

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Natsume glared at her. But Mikan was used to it. She shook her head disapprovingly. "So I could wait for you!"

"Hn…" He finally brought his feet down and his eyes tore away from her. Mikan pouted and sighed in defeat. Natsume was just too stubborn. If he hated the missions so much, why won't he just quit?

Mikan absentmindedly reached for his hand across her. He didn't move or comment when she brushed her fingers on the back of his hand.

It was very warm. He must be trying to call his power. "Natsume… if you really hate the missions so much, why won't you-?" She faltered because something caught her attention.

"Natsume! Is that a wound?!" She was just asking but it turned out to be a piercing shriek. He looked down and rolled his sleeve until he could see the visible fresh, large wound on his forearm.

"It's just a cut, idiot. Stop making a big deal out of it." Natsume said heatedly. He pulled his arm away but Mikan stood suddenly and jerked his arm closer.

"Oh, oh, _oh_!" She was practically hopping one foot from another. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AND TREAT IT RIGHT AWAY?! If I waited for you then I would bring you to the infirmary immediately!"

That was her next plan. Mikan is so going to drag him to the clinic whether he kills her as long as he isn't hurt! She hated to see someone hurt and not do anything about it!

Natsume's face was oozing with frustration and annoyance. "God, just let me be, you idiot! You're making me do my homework and _now_ you're making me go to the infirmary?!"

Mikan shook her head and turned her back to him. She didn't want to hear him sneering at her, telling her that she's such a crybaby.

"What's wrong with you? After three years and you still haven't changed!? Don't you ever value your l-life?! Don't you care what others think if y-you're…?" She couldn't bear to even say it!

Mikan struggled to keep her big, fat tears at bay. The librarian would probably come around and get mad at them and then she'd cause another burden for Natsume. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'm being stupid as always…"

She waited for him to say something mean again. A minute or two sank deep and Mikan wondered if he actually ran away while he had the chance. Oh, that big perverted meanie!

Mikan turned around and opened her mouth to rant but unexpectedly, she was caged in his strong, muscled arms. Her round amber eyes softened. The tears were long gone. She embraced him too and laid her head on his chest.

Silly Natsume! He could at least tell her he's about to do something like: "Oi, Polka, Imma give you my special limited hugs". But Mikan liked surprises and she liked to get hugs from her friends!

He was about to say something. Mikan can feel it. She hoisted her head so she could read his expression clearly (even if she's terrible at reading someone's mood).

"Mikan." Her name escaped his lips. He rarely used her name!

"Yes?" She grinned. It would have gone fine. It would have gone great to Natsume if they didn't hear a click. And saw a flash.

They both at the same time look at the photographer. It. Was…

"Hotaru!" Mikan began screaming like a fan girl. She easily went out of Natsume's arms and she tried to wrap her own on the black raven haired girl.

Hotaru was meters away from them and she actually came to take pictures of them! That's very nice of her! Perhaps, it's for a photo album? Mikan was excited. She continued squealing, "HOTARU!"

Her best friend's amethyst eyes were covered with coldness and bitterness though. **Baka! Baka! Baka! **Mikan absorbed three shots on the face from Hotaru's upgraded weapon. She rubbed the pain away. Her face was a little swollen.

"Hotaru! That was painful and mean!" She whimpered. But Hotaru was busy holding her gaze at Natsume. It made Mikan wonder why…

Natsume looked like he was going to incinerate the camera Hotaru was carrying. But Hotaru plainly spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hyuuga. Unless you want to ruin your chance…"

Mikan watched Natsume hesitate but put up a questioning expression.

Hotaru smirked at his interest. An odd robotic mouse thingy fetched something in her panda-shaped rucksack. It came out to give her a... Oh, it was the school's paper!

"See, here." Hotaru flipped through the pages for a while and then she laid it on the table for the two to see.

Mikan craned her neck to see the article. It has red hearts as borders and cursive writings. It was cute. She could make out a picture of- oh! Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-sempai! They're so cute together!

"Oh, what's that Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru's malevolent smile was still plastered on her face. "Why, you and Hyuuga," she began, "are the hottest 'couple' in the academy according to the Daily Amuse."

"Oh… that's nice! Wait… WHAT?!"

_Hottest couple…?_

How did they become the hottest "couple"?!

First of, Natsume is very cruel to her! Boyfriends were supposed to be sweet! Second, they were always fighting! Couples do not fight! Third, are they even a "_couple"_ to begin with?! Last she checked, they were best friends!

She searched for Natsume's anger, thinking he would spat something nasty. But no. He was smiling. He's actually _smiling_.

_Why is he smiling?_

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for me and well, let's just see if I would still have interest of this site in the next following days...

So, yeah, thank you for reading and may you type your violent reaction in that box below. Please? It looks so empty... and lonely... and okay, I'll stop bothering you...

But really, think of the box and the children. (Especially the box.)


	2. Chapter 2: Why Not?

**A/N: **Ah, hey. I'm bored that's why I'm back.

Thank you for the reviews:

**Shaivee** (I'm really kind of stuck with that story. But I haven't give it up yet.)

**darkness angel **(Glad you think it's nice)

**tis' Nileegurl** (I had fun talking to you the last few days, thank you for that too)

**sakura-san29 **(Yes and here it is, I've surprisingly continued)

**His Sadistic Smile** (Oh, cool! We almost have the same username! :D)

**Lozza2113** (You're always there for me, Laurrie. It's so nice. Thanks!)

**My Harp for God** (The box isn't lonely anymore. Hahaha!)

**rainbowmonkeys **(... Uh, all I can say is, nice name)

**J1990W** (Now, there is.)

**jumping-jupiter** (I'm glad that you like this story and yeah, after uploading this, I'll PM you)

Of course, thank you to those who **followed** and **favorited**. And the silent readers too! I know you guys are out there...

Uh, yeah so I'm not sure if it's as detailed as before because I typed this in a spur of the moment. So, yeah, I'm sorry.

* * *

"You touched my heart but did you even feel how fast it is?"

2: Why Not?

_Crap _was what the fire caster could think when Mikan saw his cut. He didn't really even _know_ the cut existed until today. She screamed as expected and started threatening to bring him to the infirmary while lecturing him about life and making him feel guilty and- God.

He's losing his sanity because of her.

And now, she's crying. She was crying like a baby she is! What the hell?! How emotional could she get?! It's not like a simple cut could kill him…

Natsume didn't want to explain himself when someone saw her crying. It will be another problem of his. And there was an indescribable pain inflicting on his chest seeing her distraught...

He silently found his feet and walked around their table. The air seemed to disappear from his lungs. The pounding of his heart was echoing in his mind. Natsume's body is very sure of what to do. But his thoughts were wary and reluctant.

He would drop hints again and he'd get this hope that the idiot would realize the feelings underlying his skin. Wait… what was he thinking? See?! That idiot is driving him insane again!

Natsume shook his head grimly. Ever so slowly, he looped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug like he always does in the previous years. But this time, she turned and so she witnessed his hug.

As innocent as she is, the brunette glued herself to him. She might have heard his heart fall down to his stomach. Crap. His head is throbbing and his stomach was getting all strange.

But it gave him a content, desirable feeling… It's that same old addictive sensation he gets from _only_ her. She raised her head until their eyes could meet.

"Mikan." He heard himself say.

"Yes?" She grinned. Then, that's when he heard a click and there was a flash that blinded Natsume's crimson shade eyes.

He looked up incredibly venomously to the photographer. It was none other than Hotaru Imai. The stinking Piggy Bank. She was carrying a weird, small arctic blue penguin-camera. She probably invented herself because the modern cameras didn't suit to her liking.

"Hotaru!" Mikan reacted pretty fast. She slid off of his arms and was already out to pursue her best friend. At first, Natsume thought the brunette was going to chew the Ice Princess off but she ended up greeting her by shouting.

"HOTARU!"

**Baka!** **Baka! Baka! **Hotaru's device sent three blasts and they hit Polka hard on the face. Surprisingly, the said crybaby has skin of steel. Mikan rubbed her face. "Hotaru! That was painful and mean!"

The black raven haired girl with dead keen amethyst eyes held her gaze at Natsume rather than the victim.

He almost activated his Fire Alice to destroy the camera. He just didn't like it when someone took a photo of him without his knowledge. It's like taking a part of him. And it was a picture of him and the _idiot_.

That's two parts of him.

But Hotaru plainly spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hyuuga. Unless you want to ruin your chance…"

_Chance… _What chance? Natsume was weighing his options first but Imai smirked conceitedly. He scowled back while a mechanical mouse from her pocket climbed into her panda rucksack. It made rustling sounds but eventually, it presented her the school's paper.

Natsume knew it by the name of "_Daily_ Amuse". Itis very popular in the Academy for both males and females. Only a few special students were allowed to manage the paper. Hn. Natsume was still fonder of reading shounen mangas and he finds the school paper as a boring crappy gossip land.

Hotaru went through the pages and she placed it on the table. "See, here."

Natsume did not see anything significant. His nose crinkled in disgust. Is it really necessary to design the article with chains of pink and red hearts and pink roses? He found a list and pictures within those disturbing designs.

There were names that he could associate to like shadow bastard, Ando and the doppelganger. They were placed at number five, the last number.

Natsume's eyes climbed up in the short list until he found her name.

He found Mikan's name connected to his: _Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura_. They were at the top. The number one. The best.

… Number one of what? His hands curled into fists and he shaded in different shades of red. He could feel himself shaking.

"Oh, what's that Hotaru?" Mikan asked after regaining her brain cells.

"Why, you and Hyuuga," Piggy Bank began in her most devious voice, "are the hottest 'couple' in the academy."

"Oh… that's nice! Wait… WHAT?!" Mikan's pretty amber orbs widened. She was as bewildered as Natsume is. She was as dumbfounded as he is. But she's lacking two other feelings: pride and joy.

He was thought to be the nullifier's boyfriend. Natsume could not understand this happiness conquering him. It was so wrong.

"… N-Natsume?" The young brunette has been scrutinizing his features for a long time. He didn't realize he was smiling like a madman.

"So, Imai, you took a picture of me and her for this stupid article?" Natsume altered the subject before Mikan demanded an explanation for being out-of-character.

"This photo is for their next cover issue," Piggy Bank said blatantly. It's for a cover issue. A _cover_ issue. Natsume felt something stuck on his dry throat.

"How could they say we're a couple, Hotaru?" Polka Dots moaned. Imai tilted her head. "They think it's hilarious to see you two argue. They think you're so close. They think it's the 'opposite attract' sort of thing."

_Opposite attract. _That's so cliché nowadays.

"What?!" Mikan really found it hard to believe.

"It's all in the article." Imai led them to the next page. But they didn't try reading it. Normally, Natsume would have been angry about that. Who would pair a genius like him with an idiot, after all? Apparently, the whole student body.

"So, many know about this?" Mikan continued.

"Duh. The rumor is a trendy fact. Haven't you gotten the sense of being followed?"

Natsume recalled a sharp memory of giggles and gasps behind the shelves awhile ago. They weren't there for him. They weren't there for Mikan either. They were there for _them_.

Mikan pouted. "How much was it, Hotaru?"

"Specify what you're talking about."

"How much did they pay you?" She rephrased it while tilting her head. Like a Cheshire cat, Imai braced a full smile. "Around two-hundred-thousand rabbits."

"Of course," Natsume muttered.

The two young ladies had stumbled into an argument which is an opportunity he wouldn't waste. He skirted the table quietly and cautiously. He picked up his plastic bag that thankfully didn't rustle too much.

_Hottest couple. Me. Mikan. Mikan. Me. _

He sauntered far with heavy thoughts.

~O~

"… two-hundred-thousand rabbits." Hotaru Imai's perfect deceitful smile took over her face. To her left, Hyuuga said something incomprehensible while her idiotic best friend was blubbering nonsense.

"Hotaru! All for money?! Meanie!" Mikan's words simply went through her left ear and to the other… although Hotaru's patience was not fully-supplied.

She seized her ultimate Baka gun and prepared to use it on that stupid girl. **Baka! Baka! Baka! **The three harsh knocks aren't enough to waken her stubborn mind.

"Hotaru!" Mikan the nullifier whimpered like a puppy. It annoyed Hotaru. "Foolishness," she spat coldly however she murmured, "I am already doing you a favor, Mikan…"

But the brunette's awareness was falling onto the black raven haired boy who was already by the door. "Where are you going?" Mikan called out with her hands on her hips.

Hyuuga merely replied, "Out."

_Mad, Hyuuga? I bet you are. _After three years, Hotaru found out it was very marvelous and entertaining to screw the fire-caster. Well, that's what he gets for stealing Hotaru's "Smiley".

"Are you going to complain about the magazine?" Mikan asked eagerly and as suspected, Hyuuga worn a very displeased expression.

"Why would I?"

"Natsume!" Blood circulated in her cheeks. Mikan looked at him incredulously. "We have to do something! What they're writing is a lie!"

_You shouldn't have done that, moron. _But Hotaru kept her lips zipped. She liked to see where this is going. She felt like "suffering" is the best hilarity for today.

"If it's a lie, then it's a 'lie'. Stop complicating things."

"I'm not complicating things! I'm fixing it! We have to stop them before they make more and give people the wrong idea!"

The fire-caster shot a glare at Mikan. "Then tell them yourself, you ugly idiot!" His tone was rough like a wooden oak floor and as bitter as medicine. "I want to go and sleep."

Hotaru etched a smirk. _That's a pathetic excuse, Hyuuga. _

"B-But, Natsume!"

The door swung. He was gone from their sight. Mikan moaned in dismay. "If I don't want him to be mean and grumpy, he does the opposite and now…" She shook her head, frustrated. "Oh, what do I do now, Hotaru?"

The inventor fiddled with her camera, checking to see her recent pictures of the "couple". She did not meet those precious amber eyes of her friend but her meaningful words did run out:

"Give me all your allowances for this whole school year and I'll see what I can do…" Hotaru kept her face straight and her amethyst eyes unpredictable.

~O~

The next day, the Academy was supposed to have another refreshing morning if Sumire Shouda didn't spread an earsplitting scream in her class. Heads were turning and all eyes were on the dark green, curly haired girl.

"This is all a lie! A LIE!" Her piercing shrieks blasted through her classmates' eardrums. Anna smiled vaguely and she tugged a strand of her cherry pink hair. While Nonoko exchanged glances with Kokoro Yome anxiously.

Sumire gripped the famous "Daily Amuse" as if her life depends on it. "Since when were they going out?! I don't recall Natsume-kun doing anything with her last weekend!"

"The magazine says it all, Permy, since yesterday!" Koko pin-pointed on the article below the "Hottest" couple list. Sumire swatted his hand off. "This is all a lie!"

"No, it's not." Anna spoke in a very small voice.

"YES. IT. IS." The Cat-Dog Alice user bared her pointed teeth.

"But it is true," Nonoko blurted. "Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are always together…"

"Plus, everyone knows Natsume likes Mikan very much. It's about time they're dating!" Koko added cheerfully as always and he showed Sumire the front cover. It's a photo of them in the library, hugging and looking at each other's eyes.

She shook her head and shoving Koko away and turning the pages back to the article. The others were whispering in agreement with Yome.

Sumire suddenly stared at her best friend for support. "They aren't! Right Wakako-chan?"

Wakako merely shifted her eyes someplace else hiding her true feelings. She is Sumire's best friend. She should show emotional and physical support on this one. Wakako might be a devoted Natsume-Ruka fan but… she couldn't help but notice how happy Natsume-kun is whenever he's with Mikan-chan…

Despite what she's thinking, Wakako nodded in agreement. Sumire smiled and sneered at the rest, "See? I'm not the only disbeliever! Mikan and Natsume aren't official."

"Yet." Anna coughed and lucky for her, Sumire wasn't paying attention at all. Her cat-like eyes were glowering at every single word of the featured topic.

"'_Beautiful, lively, angelic Mikan Sakura and the dangerous, hot-blooded, dashing Natsume Hyuuga_ _are the best, cutest, hottest couple there is_'," Poison encircled each word she snarls. "'_They have known each other long enough to find comforts in each other, to guess each other's emotions…_'"

~O~

"'… _and to even bring out the best and worst of each other. Their constant quarrels, their adorable denials, their obvious hints…_'" She read in disbelief. "… '_It's been three years but now, they finally realize the uncontrollable, longing feelings within them…_'"

Without knowing it, the school paper was being burnt to crisps. Mikan screamed, super startled. "Eek! Natsume! What's wrong with you?!" She nullified his tiny fire before it could devour the whole thing.

The fire caster did not reply. He was walking briskly ahead of her again. "Hurry up or I'll leave you."

Oh! He always does that! Mikan's cheeks were puffed as she rushed after his footsteps. She sighed. They were already late for their afternoon classes. Oh! Natsume would be in big trouble again along with her! Their subject teacher would surely mark them as tardy!

They were confronted by many people almost everywhere they go, especially a while ago at lunch time. Well, they were all asking about the "Hottest Couple" rumor. Mikan was trying to explain but everyone thinks it's an act and they told her she should just stop denying.

Hm… _Denying?_ But… she's just… telling them… the truth… Mikan pouted again. She would count on Natsume to tell everyone but strangely, he doesn't get angry when people tease him about her.

He simply scowled and said nothing more except maybe the occasional, "Shut up" or "Get out of my way". But either way, he doesn't seem angry or sad about it. Of all people, he's the one who has to be so impassive about the situation!

"Natsume! Natsume!" She called to remind him that she was still following like a shadow. Mikan managed to step beside Natsume and she could see his exquisite features.

The fire caster was in a deep thought since yesterday. His hands were shaped like a ball and he had shoved them into his pockets. They sharply turn to the other corner and they walked down the nearly empty corridor.

Oh! Everyone is in class while they weren't! But at least, she wasn't by herself. She looked at Natsume with a grin.

"… Ne, Natsume! … Are we going to do something? Lying is bad after all!" Mikan said breaking the wall of silence between them. "We have to stop them from giving people ideas!" She linked her arm on his as she spoke.

Natsume displayed an annoyed look. He glanced at her heatedly. "How can we stop giving them ideas if you're holding me like that?" He said, glaring at her.

Eh? She didn't understand. Clutching his arm has always been so natural to her that she could even compare it to "breathing".

"Hm? Natsume you're so grumpy today…" Mikan remarked, pressing her petite body to his until they could exchange each other's warmth.

She smiled at how close they were. But the brunette failed to see Natsume wincing from their contact. "And you're so stupid," he muttered under his raspy breath.

"Meanie!" Mikan stuck her tongue.

"Baka!" He retorted.

"Bully!"

"Crybaby!"

"Pervert!"

"Flat-lands!"

Wow. If they were a couple, there would be no "sweet" talks and stuff! There would only be bickering… yet they could keep a conversation fun and lasting. That's what she liked about her time with Natsume. They can go on forever and ever.

At some point, Mikan was laughing heartily. Natsume stared at her.

"... Weirdo..."

"Sorry," she stifled her laugh. "Do you want to go to Central Town later?"

"... Whatever."

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'!" Mikan smiled at the thought of them strolling down the streets. They were soon conversing about where they'd go later. Well, actually, Mikan was doing the talking and Natsume would give a comment or nod.

"Then, we'll buy your shounen mangas and-!"

"Polka."

"Huh?"

Natsume stopped but did not look at her. "... When are you planning on having a boyfriend?"

"W-What?" She was taken aback. "Um, Natsume, we should head to clas-"

"Don't change the subject! I'm just asking you once!" Natsume snapped. Seeing how serious he looks, Mikan has no choice but to answer. "Aren't we too young to fall in love? I think I'm going to wait."

"Wait?"

"Yeah, until I see the right guy for me!"

"The right guy..." Natsume looked so lost that Mikan almost thought he was going to lose conscious. But that all changed when he stared right through her with a solid face. "Mikan..."

"... What?" She shuddered to be in his fierce eyes.

"You'll die as an old maiden." With that said, he started walking, dragging the mortified Mikan.

She was about to come back with something smart but they ran into a couple of students. Those students stared at them, wide-eyed.

"Oh, my," said one, frowning. "Is Mikan-chan cutting classes with Hyuuga?" He was looking at her then at the infamous black cat.

Mikan pursed her lips while Natsume scowled but like before, he didn't say any word against it. "Um, well, no, it's nothing like that!" Mikan tried to cover up but none of them were listening.

One of the guy's friends smacked him from behind. "Shh! We should leave them! Can't you see their having a moment?" Natsume glanced down at their still chained arms and he slipped his away from hers.

Eh? The nullifier looked at Natsume. She was perplexed by his reddening face but then again, she could feel hers too. One of the students again bowed apologetically. "We're sorry but we will leave you guys to your date."

"Our d-date?!" Mikan stammered but it made the group even more convinced that they're a couple. They swiftly vanished out of their sight before Mikan could even protest.

"Natsume! What do we do? Should we- hey! Where are you going? Class is that way!"

"I'm going to my dorm."

"What?!"

"… I need some time alone."

_Natsume… _"Come back, okay?!" Mikan shouted.

But he was gone. And frankly, it's going to be that way for the next few days...

~O~

Since he is a "special" star, Natsume's king-sized bed could lull anybody to sleep. But its usual magic isn't working in this very late afternoon. He could not get over what had happened last four days ago. Yeah. It's been four days...

"_Are you going to complain about the magazine?"_

"_Why would I?"_

What the hell is wrong with him? Why the hell is that his response? Normally, he would swear: "I'll make a bunch of human-sized barbecues". But something replaced his words.

"_We have to do something! What they're writing is a lie!"_

"_Then tell them yourself, you ugly idiot!"_

It has got to be the mood-swings. Teenagers are often that way, correct?

Natsume shifted uncomfortably on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't attend most of the morning and afternoon classes anymore because a bunch of his fan girls would be trapping him in one corner and ask if he really is dating Sakura Mikan and then, there were the social media and a bunch of wannabe journalists and bloggers.

A rumor of them could instantly create havoc in their school?

There are at least thousands or millions of "supporters" in Natsume and Polka's so-called "love affair". It didn't help brighten his mood. Each time, he walked along side with Polka many have the nerve to point at them and hoot, "Such a cute couple!" or "They're so damn meant to be!"

That's why, he avoided Mikan for the last couple of days until the fire settles down. He hated the school paper a lot for that. Instead of spending time with her at Central Park, they...

Natsume grabbed his goose-feathered pillow and used it to suffocate himself for a while.

Things would be different if she accepted it. _Seriously, why not did she think of it?_ He thought crossly. They'd really be a couple and they won't face this sort of issue.

But she refused to let the lie slip. Does that mean she would reject him if he-?

He groaned. Three years he's been dealing with dangerous missions bravely but he couldn't get the courage to tell her what he merely feels?

Okay. Okay. Natsume Hyuuga the handsome, sarcastic, cold bastard is terribly, madly, irreversibly in love with Mikan Sakura… the idiot. He turned to face the window, wanting to burn something at this very moment.

_"... I think I'm going to wait."_

_"Wait?"_

_"Yeah, until I see the right guy for me!" _

If that's the case, Natsume would wait too, until she sees him as the "right" guy for her. But he was certain that his patience can't last.

He rolled out of his bed when he heard a loud rapping on his door. Natsume would have told the person to go away but he needed something else to bother him for once- something to keep his mind off of _her_.

Natsume opened the door and looked around the empty corridor. Damnit. He was about to head back to sulking but his eyes caught something. A school paper.

And the cover this time... wasn't him and Mikan...

He felt something pang inside him. He has the urge to burn the guy. But how could he burn his own best friend, Ruka?

* * *

**A/N: **Ha... I gave lots of perspectives. We've heard a lot from Sumire, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume when they saw the school paper... but what about Ruka Nogi?

And how did they get a photo of him and sweet Mikan? In the next chapter, it'll set back four days when Natsume started avoiding her and...

Meh, I'll leave you all to your imaginations.

Now, don't forget about making friends with the box below!

Just type whatever you feel about the story and I'm sure it'll reply after... I'm serious.

Don't believe me? Then try it!


	3. Chapter 3: Caught On

**A/N: **Since I'm not going to school today or tomorrow. I decided to continue this story.

Thank you for the reviews C:

**KLP-Chan** (I'm surprised you find this story good. But oh, well. Thank you!)

**I Am Awkward** (Hello again. It's been a long time. I'm glad to hear from you. C:)

**His Sadistic Smile** (This chapter is again, a cliffhanger. Thought I could give you a heads-up and *fan girl screams* Natsu!)

**Rinail** (Interesting? I doubt it. But thank you! C:)

**jumping-jupiter** (Hehe. I would really go with it too! And I update when I feel like it.)

**NxM** (Um... LOL. Nice to see you again!)

**AnimeMango** (Ah... How they caught the two? It's not in this chapter. It's in the next. Oh, dang! Spoiler!)

**Enilezah** (There will be more NatsumexMikan moments, but none at this chapter sadly since he's busy sulking in his room. And thank you by the way! C:)

**DUDE12321** (There'll be more drama... especially at the next chapter. C;)

**jar-of-jam** (Yeah, it totally pissed him off! But soon, it'll be the other way around.)

**nix** (Hey. I see you everywhere in my stories. I wanted to thank you personally but you're always an anon... But anyways, here's my thanks: Thank you. C(:)

**sakura-san29** (Happy New Year! Cx)

** 120** (I'm pleased to know you love it. C:)

**no one** (Erm, yeah. That's good. Always be friendly to them, 'kay?)

**J1990W** (Don't strangle Ruka! I love the guy! O:)

**tis' Nileegurl** (Hahaha... HEEEYYYY! Cx)

**Shaivee** (I'll bring them back soon. But not at this chapter. She needs some "Ruka" time.)

**Lozza2113** (Hahaha, I feel the same way and dude, last I checked I'm pretty much breathing. C(;)

**Raessa** (Hello, Raessa! I'm happy that you like this story too. C:)

**Vera115** (More indeed. C:)

Thank you for the **FAVORITES** and **FOLLOWS**.

**Okay. This is sort of long. I don't know why but I kept typing non-stop... I HAVE NO LIFE.**

* * *

"I may not be yours. But you are mine."

3: Caught On

"Get your I-Don't-Want-Them-Together shirt! It comes in different set of colors and different sizes! Come on and get your shirt for only thirty rabbits! It's never too late to hate!" Sumire Shouda was doing the best she can to stop the terrible rumor.

With the help of the members of her "Natsume and Ruka" fan club, she was able to sell and win a lot of support from those who hated the "hottest" couple as well. She also convinced several students that their love is a lie.

"Come on! Get your shirt! Get it!" She was advertising down at the school grounds where most students gathered. "It's never too late to hate!" Frankly, Sumire was enjoying herself…

A chuckle approached her, "It's never too late to hate…?"

The Cat-Dog Alice user glared at Kokoro. "It's my punch line!" She snapped. "Narumi-sensei says it's easy to get everyone's attention by coming up with a smart catchy phrase."

"Narumi isn't our teacher anymore. He only teaches the Elementary School after all." The mind-reader said while casually peering over the shirts laid on her wooden stand. "You can't really stop them from believing, Permy. Besides, if they really aren't dating now then, someday they _will_."

Sumire rolled her penetrating emerald green eyes and growled like a dog, "First of, don't call me 'Permy' and second, at least I can _prolong_ that day." She looped her finger on a lock of her dark green hair maliciously. "It's too early for that day to arrive."

"Where's Wakako-chan?" Kokoro abruptly asked after taking another swift look around Sumire's small stand.

"Huh?"

"Wakako-chan." He repeated.

A bitter feeling welled inside Sumire. It was mixed with anger, hatred, frustration and grief. She diverted her gaze from his. "I-I don't know. And don't speak her name!" She bit her lower lip. It didn't matter if she lied because Kokoro read her mind.

She could tell by the way his eyes glistened.

"A-Anyways," Sumire shook her head. "I don't need her. I have the other members to help me." She beckoned him to take another look. There were at least twenty-eight _certified_ "Natsume and Ruka" members and they were doing their assigned tasks.

The other forty members were gone and dead like Sumire's former best friend since yesterday. Hmph. They could all burn to hell for all she cares!

Koko gave a strain smile but suddenly felt someone gently jabbing him aside.

Sumire's eyes soon met those of her mortal enemy's. "Sakura." She hissed despicably and her lips curled into a malicious smile. "What do you think of my little merchandise?"

But of course, after three whole years, this idiot still did the most unlikely thing: Smile. "Oh, I'm glad you're starting a business, Permy!"

"Ugh! Don't call me that!"

"But everyone does, Permy…" She pouted and then took one look around again. Sakura Mikan... Okay. Fine. She _is_ beautiful not because of her sweet-smelling, chocolate brown hair or those large addictive amber eyes or her slender structure. It was because of her heart and soul. They are pure and for that she was the most adored student in this academy...

AND WHAT THE HELL IS SUMIRE THINKING?!

She was about to shoo the girl away before she succumbs to her beauty and innocence but Mikan asked,

"Is this for the fundraiser?"

"Fundraiser?" Sumire raised a brow.

The pretty brunette nodded. "Yeah! Remember? Narumi-sensei came to our class a while ago! He asked us to help get money for the Elementary." Her light voice altered to a sad one. "The poor little ones need new chairs and stuff because of the _incident _last week."

Sumire opened her mouth to say something nasty but then, this idiot made her feel guilty. That's what Sakura does best! Making people feel bad! Argh! Stupid pigtails!

"But I'm pretty sure you and Ruka and Natsume could find a solution!" Koko said brightly, patting Sakura on the shoulder. She wore her signature grin.

"Thanks, Koko! Oh, could you please tell all our classmates that we would be holding a meeting in class about the fundraiser tomorrow morning? No one should be late! Thanks, Koko!" She bowed gratefully as if Kokoro was a king or something.

Before she sped off, she turned to Sumire and shared her a sweet smile. "Hope your business prospers! But really, me and Natsume are just best friends!"

Sumire scowled. _She's just trying to make me feel better! Baka! I don't need her pity!_

Koko watched them, amusingly. Obviously, he had heard their thoughts. How funny things turned out...

~O~

"_Ne, Natsume?" Mikan thumped his door several times and she scuffled her feet nervously. "Are you in there? If you are, can you please open the door? I want to talk to you!"_

"_What do you want, stupid?" He didn't open the door but his voice came out. It was sullen and cold. But at least he was interacting with her. "If it's about me not going to class for two whole days, I'm not sick or anything."_

"… _Then why won't you come?" Mikan asked, furrowing her brows._

"_Because I don't feel like it."_

"_Is it because of the 'couple' thing?"_

"_Are you deaf? I said my reason is, 'I don't feel like it'."_

"_Hmph! You always do things your way!"_

"_That's my specialty, Polka." He grunted. "Now go away."_

"_Narumi-sensei came to class a while ago." Mikan blurted. "He wants me, you and Ruka to handle the fundraiser. So, I decided to hold a meeting tomorrow morning."_

"_And…?"_

"_And I just don't 'want' you there. I 'need' you there." Mikan said wistfully and she entwined her hands together to keep them from shaking. "Will you be there?"_

_Natsume was quiet. _

And so, after what happened yesterday, she decided not to disturb Natsume today.

It's been three days. Mikan has been walking alone in the corridors of her beloved Academy. From time to time, some students would creep behind her and ask, "Where's Natsume? Why aren't you two together?"

Her excuses are, "He's pretty busy" or "He's sleeping in his dorm" or "He promised we'd meet later". But really, he was leaving her for some reasons. It made her feel sad… but she shouldn't be selfish! After all! It might be those horrormones the adults were talking about…

She looked around and found a bunch of students reading the school paper with squeals and gasps and sighs.

Mikan was starting to get used to finding photos of him and her together in a certain place. But it still bothers her that the school journalists would lie to everyone. Very soon, she found herself in front of a door.

The door leads her to the teachers. Since Natsume disappeared from her side all of a sudden and he refused to help her get rid of the lie, she should tell Narumi-sensei about their issue. Maybe the teacher could help but after thinking she decided to go against it.

Narumi-sensei could be really busy! She didn't want to be a burden to him…

She was collecting her thoughts to leave peacefully but the door swung. Mikan looked up and a smile was pushed into her angelic face. "Tsubasa-senpai!" She said in glee.

"Hey," A gawky boy with a mopped of black hair, oceanic blue eyes and a blue star at the corner of his eye materialized before her. He was in a clad of the highschool uniform code and was also wearing his favorite ski-cap. In his large, callous hands were handwritten papers.

"What were you doing there, Senpai?" The popular nullifier asked eagerly. He shrugged. "Ah, I was just getting me and Misaki's essay." Tsubasa Ando showed her the neat papers. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, um..." She hesitated. Tsubasa-senpai was also part of the article. Him and Misaki-sempai. But it won't affect them much because they _are_ a couple. Mikan sighed.

"Is Narumi-sensei inside?"

"Nope. I didn't see him. I think he went out somewhere." He replied after a moment.

Mikan soon saw herself as a ten-year-old girl again while jumping into the older boy's muscled arms. She buried her face on his chest and she listened to him laughing. But it was a nervous laugh. "Um, I don't think you should do that anymore…" The shadow prince said. But it was more of a croak.

Mikan frowned as she stepped away to analyze her senpai. Why was he being that way? Tsubasa-senpai always liked her hugs! Hmm… Is it because they haven't seen each for two weeks? Gasp! Maybe it's because she didn't return the book she borrowed from him!

Seeing her perplexed and worried face, Ando explained warily, "Ah, you see Mikan I-"

"Oh! Don't worry Tsubasa-senpai! I promise to return it! I just kept on forgetting it!" She groaned. But Tsubasa-senpai merely blinked.

"Um. Actually, I'm just worried that Natsume would pop out anywhere and burn me." He laughed nervously again. "I mean, you guys are dating now and he's probably not going to think twice anymore if he sees me with you-!"

"Oh, not you too, Tsubasa-senpai!" The nullifier almost did a face-palm. The whole academy really knew about it. And they believed it all too!

He cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, me and Natsume are just-!"

"ANDO!" An angry female shriek shot into their conversation.

"Shit." Tsubasa-senpai cursed and he disregarded Mikan's disbelief stare. "That was Misaki. I'll see you soon." He promised Mikan and left without listening to her protest.

Oh, so now Tsubasa-senpai is cursing! She puffed her cheeks like a chipmunk with nuts. Horrormones really are a horror. Lucky, Mikan wasn't affected much like Hotaru! Oh, speaking of which!

The blackmailer has pretty much vanished too like Natsume. She said that she has a really important invention in her mind and she wanted to build it before the month ends. Oh! Why did she left Mikan like Natsume?! Honestly, Mikan could help her but Hotaru didn't want her in the lab because she was a "distraction".

Meanie Hotaru.

Mikan then remembered that Hotaru was willing to aid her if Mikan gave all her allowance for this year… _"But that's way too much!" The nullifier complained. "Meanie Hotaru!" _

"_Then, it's your loss." Hotaru said, tucking her camera back into her backpack. "I guess, you're just going to face the situation yourself. But if you can't handle it, you know where I am."_

But Mikan was sure that she could find an easy way. An easy _free_ route! She would only give in if she was very desperate. Hmm… She's starting to sulk… Natsume and Hotaru are obviously not in her list to visit. Anna and Nonoko were busy attending something about a new club… Mikan doesn't know where Kokoro is or Kitsuneme!

_Oh, I know! _Mikan thought as a light bulb appeared on top of her head. _I'll go see Ruka-pyon!_

She has only been able to speak to him during classes or with Natsume so, technically, they never have a conversation alone. And now's a good time!

~O~

"Woah," The fourteen-year-old girl scanned her surrounding. "I can't believe it… There are at least a hundred of us in this room!" With the permission of her Science teacher, she was able to use the laboratory as a club meeting.

The room was really cramped and heated. Most were girls but there were some boys. They were all chatting, clutching on the school paper or printed pictures of a certain couple and they were looking fervent right when they saw her poster on the bulletin board.

She lightly tugged a strand of her black hair. Her olive-green eyes spun in excitement.

"So, anyways," she cleared her voice and clapped her hands to capture their awareness. "You all know what this club is about. This is a fan club for all the Natsume-Mikan shippers! So, of course, we would be talking all about them, supporting their love and prove the world that they _are_ the 'hottest couple'!"

They were already cheering and hooting upon hearing "Natsume-Mikan shippers".

"Any questions?" She asked aloud when the cheers died.

One raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Is this an everyday club?"

"No. Not really. But we will have it on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after homeroom period though if ever there's important news about the couple we will all gather here as soon as possible." She responded. "Is there another question?"

Again, one of the students raised their hands.

"Yes?"

"Are we also going to spy on Natsume and Mikan?"

"My goodness, no!" She grimaced. "We should always give them privacy… but I guess it won't hurt to take a few photos of them together or so. I'll divide you all into groups and then, we'd have a contest on who has the best stolen photo of them! Any more questions?"

Everything was coming clear to her as she was asking her fellow mates.

A hand shot up. It was one of the Geeky Sisters!

"Yes, Nonoko?" She smiled genially and gestured her to stand. Nonoko nodded, smiling back but her face was a little solemn. "Um… what about Sumire-chan, Wakako…?"

Sumire. That was the name of her best friend. Wakako Usami averted everyone's eyes. They were all waiting for her answer. Why?

Because everyone in the academy knew her as "Sumire Shouda's best friend" or "Fan club President's best friend"! She bet all her money that they knew her name only when they signed up to her club.

Well… it's not that she hated Sumire. By God, Wakako loved her like a sister! It's just…

"_Do we really have to do this?"_

"_Do what, Wakako-chan?"_

"_I… I honestly think they are a cute couple because-!"_

_The girl with dark green curls gasped, mortified. "Why… Wakako! How did those words get into your mouth?! Of all people, I never thought _you_ would say it!"_

"_But-!"_

"_Forget it, Wakako! We're best friends so help me out!"_

It's just that she never listened to Wakako. Her opinions were always dismissed- not only in their fan club but also everywhere. But now, Wakako's taking off. She won't have Permy to tell her what to do and if she didn't want to listen to her, then, she would just find someone who would!

"Okay, everyone," She cleared her voice and pretended that Nonoko hadn't brought out a question. "Let's start thinking about our plans for this club!"

This seemed to please everyone. _So, this is what it's like to handle a club? _Wakako was always a shadow… always the sixteenth-rated character.

She felt an enthusiastic grin peeling her face. This marks day marks as her achievement.

~O~

It would be very quiet if it weren't for the clucking of chickens and lazy moos of cows and barks of dogs and meows of cats and chirping of little brown-feathered birds… He was grateful for the pleasant, nature sounds or he'd be stuck listening to his own grieving thoughts.

It has been three days since that "hottest couple" incident. The blond was thinking it would settle but it barely did. He sat down on a wooden stool found in the barnyard and tried to occupy himself with his white bunny, Usagi.

He stroked it behind the smooth ears and rubbed its head gently.

But still, he can't forget the images.

A black raven-haired boy with ruby-like eyes wrapped the brunette in his arms. The beautiful, innocent brunette smiled infectiously and returned the warm embrace. Their eyes glued together as if they were the only people in this cold-blooded world…

Ruka Nogi shook his head, shaking the picture out. He has to get over it. Natsume and Mikan are perfect together. Their differences covered each other's weaknesses and boosted their strengths.

He sighed. It's been three years after all! And no matter what he does, he will always be the second option but with Hotaru around, he was the third option.

The blond was told several times by some of his fan girls that he couldn't "give up". He couldn't. But he knew he _should_ because Natsume-kun needs her more...

Oh, yes, come on everyone praise "Good Guy Ruka".

He sighed again but after a few minutes, he was happy.

Happy because he already forgotten his problem.

"Ruka-pyon!"

… But then he remembered again.

"Ruka-pyon!"

That loud yet somewhat soothing voice always haunts him especially in his dreams…

"RUKA-PYON!"

The blond yelped due to the ear-splitting scream of the brunette who was coming closer to his side.

Seeing he's hurt, the animals reacted violently and they were soon chasing Mikan.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell so loudly!" She ran in circles and was being pecked by the birds.

When Ruka's senses knocked into his mind, he yelled over the animals' furious hollers, "Hey, stop it, everyone!" They did so, but not willingly.

Mikan sighed in relief. She has fallen to the haystack, utterly out of breath. The animal-lover paced towards her, apprehensively. "Mikan… Are you okay…?"

"Yeah," She beamed at him. "Just a couple of bruises that's all!"

She's already fourteen but still acts the same ten-year-old Mikan. Her amber eyes were as vivid as ever. Her brown, silky hair was a mess from the rampant attacks. Tempted, Ruka wanted to comb her hair and feel it writhe between his fingers. He shook his head.

"I really am sorry." Ruka crouched next to her and was determined to name any serious injury in her. But Mikan tousled his hair fondly. "Don't apologize. It was my fault for yelling."

"But… you're hurt…" Ruka mumbled. If Mikan heard it, she ignored it real good. The nullifier stood steadily, staggering at first but with Ruka's hands, she found her feet effortlessly.

"Not anymore!" She laughed, patting the grim off of her garments. Sakura Mikan knows how to let go of things… Ruka should learn a thing or two from her. He decided to smile for her.

"I'm really glad that we could talk privately again!" Mikan said sincerely- probably too sincere because Ruka's cheeks were apple-red. "You know, just the two of us without anyone bothering us!" She quickly said upon seeing the flustered blond.

"So… How were things with you and Natsume?" Ruka asked casually.

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay if I ask about your… relationship?" He chose his words wisely. He didn't want Mikan to think he was going to intrude their time together. But Mikan was confused.

"What do you mean by 'relationship'?"

"… You guys are… dating now." Ruka said softly and cautiously. Mikan pouted adorably in his sky blue eyes. She folded her arms and swayed with the fresh breeze.

"We're not."

"Pardon?"

"We're _not_ dating. What the _Daily Amuse_ wrote is a lie!" Mikan said, almost shouting. "We're just best friends! _Best friends_!How come no one believes us?" She sighed, exasperated.

Ruka pressed his lips together. He was getting all kinds of feels- from relief to happiness to guilty to sadness. He knew Mikan was the most honest person in the universe and she looked so depressed. He had to take in her words for granted.

"And I don't see him anymore…" She glumly said, plunging her head down.

"I don't see him anymore too." Ruka said. It's true. Natsume shut himself from the world after the "couple" madness. He was lounging in his room ever since and he wouldn't even let Ruka or Mikan in. But knowing Natsume, he might be doing it for Mikan's sake.

"I don't know why… He doesn't show up… He even left me waiting in the Central Park last two days ago! He could have told me to cancel the date!"

"Date?" Ruka instantly plucked that word from her statement.

A blush crept on her cheeks. She shook her head and her cheeks grew from her pouting. "I-I didn't mean it that way!" Mikan denied which only made the blond feel a stinging pain in his chest.

"I really didn't, Ruka-pyon!" She continued. "I… Oh! It's that school paper! I've got so used to being called as his… 'Girlfriend'…" Mikan grimaced at that word. But her face was still as red as _his _eyes.

She groaned. "That's it! Ruka-pyon! I need your help!"

"… My help?" He asked, in a sort of weak tone. She nodded resolutely.

"We're going to confront the Daily Amuse, once and for all!"

~O~

With Ruka-pyon to keep her company, Mikan was bursting with eagerness and confidence to show the school paper that they're doing the wrong things! She held Ruka's hand. It was warm and soft. His fingers were slender. Mikan thought he might even break…

They went out of the barnyard and to the school grounds. The journalists have a building for them to work in tranquility. It's located not too far from the dormitories though it stood close enough for the dark trees of the Northern Woods to touch.

Each time the nullifier glances at Ruka, there was a speck of pinkness on his cheeks. Aw, how cute! His blond hair was gleaming. His sky blue eyes were not as piercing as Natsume's. It shows kindness and gentleness. Mikan wondered why he still hasn't found a girlfriend after three years… Ruka Nogi is the school's "prince charming" after all.

They didn't talk too much. Ruka-pyon is awfully silent! Well, he is timid but not _that_ timid. Mikan tried to loosen the tension between them but instead they listened to the flaccid leaves and thin twigs crunched beneath their shoes.

At last, she lifted her chin to see a two-story, boring old building. Well, um it wouldn't be too bad if it has a bit of colors in it… But it was painted in plain colors and from where the blond and brunette were they could hear stamping and beeping of a printer and chatters and loud orders and a fast-paced typing.

Mikan inhaled all her courage but exhaled wariness. She felt a grip tightened. She smiled at Ruka and was grateful for his presence. It's fortunate he agreed to help. At least he didn't dig some money from her like Hotaru! At least he didn't walk away from her like Nats-! No… He didn't walk away…

He…

"Should we go in, Mikan?" Ruka pulled her into reality again.

"Yeah, let's!" She nodded, clutching his hand tightly. Inside the building was surprisingly lively and there were blotches of ink on the walls. There were large, thick books flying along with several papers.

Mikan's amber eyes widened. Alices never did cease to amaze her. There were several students moving around in their own station. Mikan didn't know there were lots of journalists in their school! They were all scattered in the different rows of tables, exchanging papers, organizing documents or printing out pictures. Mikan felt a rhythm in their work. It was a wonderful beat that she found herself humming.

Ruka chuckled upon seeing Mikan's innocent child-like reaction. He led the marveling nullifier to the what-seems-to-be receptionist.

She was a bony woman in her early thirties and her face was heart-shaped. She looked oddly pale, delicate and her eyes were laser-beam blue. It was bluer than Ruka-pyon's! And her hair… it was as curly as Permy's! She was strangely wearing a white, plain dress cut until her knees. Not really suited for her task. She was busy scribbling some documents and she was... so expressionless.

More expressionless than Hotaru!

The woman didn't acknowledge them but said: "If you have news to submit, do fill out the form here"- she tapped the papers across her- "but if you don't, you must leave."

"We're here to speak to the editor of 'Daily Amuse'!" Mikan stated, tiptoeing to see what she was doing. But the woman's head abruptly rose and she gazed at them icily.

"What do you want from my Mistress?" she demanded.

"Mistress?" Ruka's forehead creased.

"She does not want to be bothered at this hour."

"But we need to speak to her now!" Mikan pleaded, attempting to do the puppy eyes. "Please! It's really urgent!"

The woman was thinking twice and her lips moved, "No." She revisited her task at hand as if the nullifier and animal-lover never existed.

"But we need to see this Mistress of yours," Ruka-pyon helped with Mikan's pleas. The woman's nose flared when she cast a dirty look at them.

"I already rejected your request. Now leave." She gritted her teeth.

"But-"

"Since it is clear that you're both difficult, I shall get rid of your bodies myself!"

Mikan was petrified. The woman wasn't human. Her head jerked and her hands quavered. In a matter of seconds her beautiful blue eyes were hued to blood red. Her thin neck was stretching like a giraffe's and fangs were mounting and her fingernails were more like talons. Her white dress shifted to a dress composed with black feathers of a raven.

It was a gruesome sight. It was worst than any of those ghost pictures Koko exhibited last few weeks ago!

Mikan would have fainted if Ruka-pyon wasn't beside her. He instinctively nudged the brunette far so the woman-beast would shred him to pieces instead.

"No! RUKA-PYON!" Mikan screeched as she watched the ghastly monster's talons reach for his face.

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah, that monster reminds me of that creepy drawing my cousin in Denmark showed. *_Shudders_*. She's **not** human. True. So what is she? I do not know either.

... I wanted my school to have a "Natsume-Mikan" Fan club too... But I've asked God to give me a good grade in Math so I can't ask for more... *_Sniffles_*

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **The next update would be at Sunday or if I'm really, _really _bored I might release the next chapter earlier. I'm not sure where this story is heading.

But all I know is, you'll see Natsume in the next. And he totally did something to make Mikan speechless and everybody else on rampage. CX

_**Now remember kids: Always feed the box below with kind, sincere words. If you didn't feed it, it would have an empty belly. If you did but with brutal, cold words- expect it to barf it back to you. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Mistake

**A/N: **_I know I said Sunday... But I need to release this chapter. I want to dedicate this whole story for my grandmother who passed away just this morning. She's the best grandma in the world and I know she's standing beside God. Thank you, Granny for everything! C,: _

Thank you for the reviews:

Enilezah (I'm going to give you a virtual smile C:)

jumping-jupiter (Potato, my dear friend. Potato. Cx)

His Sadistic Smile (Heh. If we like the same thing, I guess we could get along well. C:)

sakura-san29 (The lady is a hag? Or are you talking about Mikan? C:)

J1990W (Hahahaha! Good Guy Ruka! CX)

I Am Awkward (I'm glad you think it's cute. C:)

Shai Moe (I don't know how many chapters. But I know it might reach twenty or thirty or between.)

tis' Nileegurl (NO. Ruka died. Bwahahahahaha! C(;)

NxM (Oh! I'm sorry for giving you nightmares!)

Brisken (I'm going to thank you for the last conversations we had. It was really fun, Onee-sama! Cx)

aye (Wow. Thank you. Cx)

BubblySunshine190 (Is it okay if I thanked you again? Thank you! Cx)

Random person (Hahaha, I can't believe it. But thank you! C:)

Raessa (Yeah...)

Anime-Angel93 (C:)

xiucdhahahaopchwi (uhh... auxbsosbwuebr? Hahahaha!)

Thank you for all the **follows** and the **favorites**!

****Chapter contains lots of swearing than before. Guess who? Yeah. A pissed Natsume.**

*****OCs are involved**

* * *

"Let me hold you. Let me forget."

4: Sweet Mistake

"Ka~mi!" A sing-song voice came to them. The woman immediately withdrew her arm, letting Ruka quiver from the close encounter. He lost his breath there. The brunette- whom he was shielding- scrambled to his side and fully embraced him to calm their battering hearts.

The blond peered to see her eyes. There was fear and shocked living inside them. He glanced at the other journalists. They weren't dazed or worried about the two. Didn't they even hear Mikan scream a while back? For some reasons, they were all absorbed in whatever they are doing.

He glanced at the beastly woman. She has altered to her "normal" form. But there was violence written on her face. What kind of thing was that? Perhaps, that's her Alice… Ruka exhaled noisily.

If Natsume was in his place, he would have burnt that woman to stake and the nullifier wouldn't have to panic. Ruka felt bits of grimness invading his chest from recalling that monster's face.

"Ka~mi!" The sing-song voice continued.

Ruka and Mikan found themselves gazing at an elementary pupil. She was small but she looked older than ten. Her flaming orange hair was short.

A pair of thick, black glasses perched on the bridge of her cute-button nose. Hiding behind it were her pretty eyes that have the colors of autumn leaves. She was swaying her arms, adding a bounce in her step. But the girl's happy state faded.

"Hm…?" She studied them both. "What are they doi-?"

"They seek my Mistress." The woman, Kami whimpered as if she was the one being terrorized. "They declined to leave and so I threatened them."

The girl placed her hands on her hips. Ruka could see Mikan opening her mouth to explain but quickly shut it when the girl gasped.

"Oh, my gosh!" She squealed from the dawning realization and was fanning herself with her tiny hands. Ruka was accustomed to that reaction. All of his and Natsume's fan girls would do the same like the temperature was rising.

Ruka expected her to run towards him so he held his breath. But…

"You're Sakura Mikan! Natsume's pretty girlfriend!"

Unable to suppress the temptation, the girl went to hug Mikan who was smiling. Ruka didn't fail to hide his shock. He knew Mikan was famous and popular but now, do they simply see her as his best friend's girlfriend?

The girl slid her glasses close to her nose again and smoothed her fessed-shirt. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Seika! Seikatsu Midori!"

"That's a pretty name, Seika!" Mikan noted sincerely. Ruka was astounded by how easily she could get along with anyone. He felt his heart soften.

"What brings you here, Miss?" Seika asked after fan-girl-ing several times.

"I'm here to talk to your editor about something important!" Mikan replied hastily. "Like really, _really _important!"

Seika nodded gravely. "If that's the case, then come along!" She said, tugging Mikan's hand and motioning Ruka to follow as well. But the woman behind the counter grimaced.

"Seikatsu." She was snarling and shooting Ruka an "evil" eye. He paled.

"It's fine, Kami-sama! Your Mistress wouldn't mind!" Seika assured then she turned to them again. "So, Mikan, what do you want from Harumi-senpai?"

"Um, I need to tell her to stop the lie…" She said, looking ahead of them. They walked through the sea of grunting workers.

"The lie? What lie?" Seika blinked, dumbfounded.

"Me and Natsume aren't dating. So, we can't be the 'hottest couple'. It would have been better if we were the 'hottest best friends'!" Mikan said, smiling at the last part.

"I see…" Ruka didn't like how Seika's face darkened like the shadows made her one. Soon after, the little girl brought them to a fine-looking door. Ruka stared at the golden-brass doorknob. He has gotten the sense that it's not an ordinary door.

"Say, Seika-chan…" Ruka began. "Is this door…?"

"Yeah, it's a Trans-Revolver, Ruka-senpai." Seika nodded, grasping on the knob.

"Revolver?" The nullifier lifted a brow. Ah. She's so innocent with those amber eyes. Ruka felt a smile surfacing in his face. "A Revolver is wherein you just think of where to go and it brings you to that place."

"Oh! So when you think of the beach, you can go to the beach?!" Mikan asked fervently. Seika burst into a high-pitched laughter.

"Silly Mikan-sempai! It just leads you to one of the rooms of this building. You need to think carefully or you'd get stuck between the walls. And believe me," Seika's eyes twinkled, "you'll never be found ever again."

As suspected, Mikan frowned. "Huh? Really? Then we should be really careful! Right, Ruka-pyon?"

He merely nodded. It would be very terrible if something like that happened. The blond wondered if the cold-hearted Hotaru invented something like this.

"Oh, well, take all the air you need if it's your first time." Seika swallowed a lungful of air before swinging the grand door. Ruka didn't take all the air he needed yet!

He wasn't sure if they walked into the dimness or their entrance swallowed them. Darkness consumed his sight and it felt as though someone was spinning him. But he felt a plopped and the spinning stopped.

"Ne, ne, Ruka-senpai! Mikan-sempai! Are you both okay?" It was the young girl's voice. He was flat on the ground with his head aching. Ruka's vision blurred and he could make out something brown, something blue, something small, something-

"RUKA-PYON!"

From hearing her voice, coincidentally, his sight cleared. Ruka gaped at Mikan who was kneeling beside him. She sighed. "Gee, I thought you were dead!"

"… Dead already?" Ruka said in disbelief. He can't seriously be that weak! Mikan gawked at him.

"Huh? Well, you weren't moving at all! You might have been a zombie!"

"I opened my eyes, Mikan."

"A zombie could do that…"

Ruka shook his head, ridiculed yet slightly amused. He found his feet and hauled the brunette with him. He whipped his head around.

The room was huge almost like the President of Japan's office one might say. The tall, elegant windows were soaked by afternoon rays. There were more papers gliding in the atmosphere. Ruka saw a figure. She was sitting on the blood-red office chair, staring at the world with her back in front of them.

He glimpsed at her desk. Her items were well-organized and a gold name plate sat by the edge. It read: Azami Harumi. Beside that name plate was a white-grayish feathered owl with large still eyes. It was glued to its place. And frankly, the owl was creeping Ruka out.

Seikatsu leaned on the table casually. "Harumi-sempai! Sakura Mikan is right here as well as Nogi-senpai! They want to speak to you!"

"… Sakura… Mikan…?" The voice was incredulous, but as the office chair spun, it revealed the editor. She's a senior. She's lean, meager and she has long, strawberry blonde hair. Her slate-gray eyes were glassy like anyone could see their own reflection. She might be pretty if she doesn't look so malnourished.

The editor, Azami gasped. "So, you really are here." She took her time studying Mikan as if she was a dress to be sold at some random clothing store. Ruka's body tensed.

"I am Azami Harumi," She rose to her feet. "As you all know, I am the editor of 'Daily Amuse'. Over there"- Azami threw an endearing expression at Seika- "I'm sure you also know Seikatsu Midori, my junior and my feature writer."

"Um, yes," Mikan nodded politely. "She's very nice!"

"What can we do for you? Do you and…?" Azami gazed at Ruka momentarily.

"Nogi, is it? Ruka Nogi? Best friend of Hyuuga?" _Nogi. Best friend of Hyuuga. Good Guy Ruka. _But nevertheless, he nodded, hiding the glum in his face.

"Do you both want some tea? Seika is very good at making one! Bright one she is!" Hearing Azami say so, it made the little girl flushed scarlet red.

"No, thank you!" Mikan, again, responded in such a polite manner. She hesitated then, "Can… Can we please talk about the lie you wrote?"

"The lie?" Azami's eyes widened, baffled. "… Oh, you mean the 'hottest couple'?" She smiled serenely.

"Yes! I'm sure you know it's really bad to lie!" Mikan said. Expecting the editor to be understanding, she instead cackled like a witch.

"Darling, isn't that what we all do? Besides, it's just a tiny lie." She purred after controlling herself.

Mikan pouted. "It is. But surprisingly, it became a big problem for me and Natsume."

"And…?"

"And I want you to please tell everyone the truth. They won't believe me." Mikan replied patiently. She really can't stop amazing Ruka in so many ways. Never had he seen such a gentle, warm soul.

"Well, I'm sorry. But once the words are out, you can't take it all back. That's the first thing about writing." Azami said, sincerely as she leaned on her table.

Mikan didn't accept it. "But… But at least try to do something!" She pleaded helplessly.

"We are. Honey, why else did we name the school paper as 'Daily Amuse'? We give all the amusement, in other words, joy to our fellow students. Think! It's all because of you and Natsume, we were able to make people smile… Don't you want that?"

_No. _Ruka quickly looked at the nullifier. He knew the answer right away.

"… I do." Mikan quietly said.

"Then, all is well." Azami clapped her hands together.

"But can you just reject all the photos of me and Natsume together. And even if Hotaru blackmailed you!" Mikan prompted some more. "It's just to make them forget about this lie faster!"

The editor's eyes were stormy. "… I will." She said promisingly.

"Thank you! Harumi-sempai!" The brunette bowed happily.

"Please, you may call me 'Azami' because I'm eternally grateful to you for making our school paper a hit." She said, flashing a small smile.

"Oh, okay, Azami-sama!" Mikan turned to the animal-lover and clutched his hand securely. "Come on, Ruka! Our work here is done!"

~O~

"But can you just reject all the photos of me and Natsume together. And even if Hotaru blackmailed you! It's just to make them forget about this lie faster!"

Hmph. That lousy brunette has some nerve. But Azami has no choice if she wanted the idiot to get out of her way. "I will." She grated her teeth and tried to put more sincerity in those words.

"Thank you! Harumi-sempai!" Sakura Mikan bowed. She's so happy. What is there to be happy of? Because this fourteen-year-old girl isn't alone. Never. This stupid academy is "home" to her.

It's something Azami will never understand…

"Please, you may call me 'Azami' because I'm eternally grateful to you for making our school paper a hit." She said, fronting a tiny smile. Azami is indeed grateful. If it weren't for the "lie" she wouldn't collect thousands of rabbits.

She wished she came up with it last few months ago! But the article would soon be forgotten. Two weeks tops. But Azami did not want it all to end. She needed a new line of amusement. That's how demanding this pathetic academy is!

"Oh, okay, Azami-sama!" The airhead turned to the bunny-guy and bingo! She swiftly tapped her little owl's head. Right in time when that brunette clutch the boy's hand securely… "Come on, Ruka! Our work here is done!"

The blond nodded. They bid more farewells to the editor before being escorted by Seika who was glancing behind. Azami was impressed that the girl was sharp to realize Azami had done something. Grinning wickedly to herself, she returned to her office chair, brushing her fingertips gently on the owl's head.

"We'll have all the money soon," she whispered to her owl before letting the owl barf the picture out. She stared at the image and began formulating a headline: _Sakura Mikan and Nogi Ruka Admits Their Love_

She grinned and laughed at that silly idea.

_All the money._

~O~

She woke up rather late in this very Friday!

She was just dazed about what happened yesterday. Mikan stretched her arms and legs, then got off of her bed and went to brush her teeth. But glimpsing at the alarm clock, she realized she was really, _really_ late!

Mikan gasped and went to change her nightgown.

Before she knew it, she was running along the corridors. Everyone was somehow avoiding Mikan. No one asked about her and Natsume or even compliment on how cute the two make. But instead, when she connected her eyes to theirs, they would look away or whisper to each other.

Did the editor kept her word? Mikan wasn't able to check the school paper. She has just remembered that she held a meeting for the fundraiser early morning. She was to meet her classmates in their classroom.

Mikan rocketed down, not even realizing that she was wearing a very bright, colored bra…

Oh! She hadn't even come up with a speech yet for the special meeting! Perhaps Ruka did since he agreed yesterday to help her. Or maybe her partner, Natsume did. _Natsume… _Is he coming to class, now?

Mikan hoped he would. She could hear murmurs and blabbers coming from her classroom. Oh! She is late!

She was about to open the door but someone swung it. Mikan screeched a warning but she got slammed on the face. She rubbed her excruciating forehead and pouted. "That hurts so bad… But it's not your fault. I was-" Those distinctive crimson eyes were hovering above her.

Mikan grinned. "Natsume!"

The fire-caster remained quiet. Natsume was in his unkempt uniform but he covered it with his black, comfy hooded jacket. It made her grin wider. She gave him that when it was his thirteenth birthday. Was it cold?

"I'm so happy you came back!"

He didn't even try to wriggle when she tackled him with a Mr. Bear-hug. He was so warm in her slim arms. It felt nice to have him again. Four days without him was - she confessed - difficult because it was always normal to have him beside her.

"You will stay for morning and afternoon class right?" She asked and felt him nod at her back. "Good! But why were you going out of class?"

"I was going to wake you and drag you here."

"Oh. You were thinking that I overslept, again?"

"Hn. No. I _know_ you overslept, idiot."

The light nullifier laughed as she pressed herself against him even more. "I missed you. Did you miss me too, Natsume?"

"… Mikan."

She gasped. He. Said. Her. Name. THRICE IN THIS WEEK! Wow! What a record! She smiled sweetly even if he couldn't see it.

"Yeah?" She then felt his deft hand move. His fingers… they were brushing her shoulder-blade. Mikan froze.

He breathed against her ear. It felt really warm. "Why would you wear such a colorful bra, huh, Cupcake?" He hauled one of her bra straps to her horror.

"N-Natsume…" She was cleaving his jacket, unable to contain her rage. "YOU PERVERT!"

Mikan shoved him, her face cherry red from his touch.

"Tch. Go back to your dorm and change." Natsume growled.

"But… I'm already late for the meeting!" She pointed out. Natsume rolled his eyes and he suddenly shrugged his jacket off.

"Hm? What are you doing?"

"Trying to protect your virginity."

"WHAT?!" But she was twisted by Natsume Hyuuga. It was a forced twirl but when he helped her into his jacket, it was like he was handling something precious and delicate. Natsume slowly zipped the jacket. She expected him to scan her body or something a pervert would do but he was staring deep in her amber eyes.

She was sure he might cause a hole in her head.

"There," he murmured briefly. It's balmy… but satisfying. She wanted to snuggle more. _And it smells like Natsume! _Wait… what? That's weird. _Where did THAT came from?!_

Natsume smirked smugly. "I bet you think of me as the 'right guy' at this moment." He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"'Right guy'?" Mikan tilted her head but lucky her memory came. "Yeah, I guess so." She said with a bright smile. Natsume's arrogant expression rumpled.

"… You're supposed to say 'No' or something." He muttered.

"But you are the 'right guy'."

"… I am…?" Natsume spoke through his teeth and shifted uncomfortably. Mikan nodded innocently. "But I'm not the 'right girl' for you."

She gave him one more innocent smile and she marched into the classroom before he could grab her again. _Oh, I'm so happy he's here! But a while ago, he was so perverted! Ugh! What's wrong with him?!_

Mikan pouted, not taking the fact that everyone were gazing at her.

"Ah, Mikan." Yuu Tobita, the class representative greeted her. Mikan's face lit. "Morning! Am I too late?"

"No, it's alright. We still have time to discuss." Yuu reassured after checking the wall clock. Mikan nodded and she turned to face the class.

Everyone was in their seats but was exchanging some gossips and whatnot. Anna and Nonoko were whispering to themselves. Sumire was as always, glaring at Mikan. Wakako seemed to be disturbed by something. Kitsuneme was grinning again and Kokoro grin was wider like they both know something nobody knows.

Oh, Hotaru's there, too! She was sitting in her usual seat, cross-legged. The girl with vacant amethyst-eyes was busy tinkering with her gadget. Mikan skipped towards her.

"Hotaru!" She was ready to jump to her but the inventor discharged another _Baka_ ball from her upgraded Baka Canon. **Baka! Baka! Baka! **

Three shots and Mikan fell to the ground. "Hotaru! You bully!"

"I'm afraid your clumsiness will crush my brand new child…" She patted the box, barely larger than their Math book.

"I would not!" She found her legs and folded her arms. "Now, are you going to tell me about your new, super cool invention!?"

Hotaru crinkled her nose. "Aren't you supposed to be commencing a meeting?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that because I was so happy to see you."

"Baka." But Mikan was sure it isn't her imagination when Hotaru smiled before concentrating on her game.

The nullifier thought for a moment and knew she can't do it all alone. Ruka Nogi captured her eyes. He was sitting way at the corner of the room, fiddling the paws of Usagi the fluffy bunny of his.

Once he looked up, Mikan smiled and waved. "Morning Ruka-pyon!"

He was looking at her incredulously for some reasons but Mikan let it go. "Come on, we're going to start the meeting! I need you beside me!" She was heading to the front.

Out of the corner of her gorgeous amber eyes, Ruka was glancing at something anxiously but he stood anyway and went over to her side. There were murmurs and mutters.

Mikan felt someone clashed her other side. It was Natsume. He was looking distant again. Oh, well! As long as the two boys were beside her, she felt alright.

"Good morning, everyone! We're going to have to wrap this up quick before the teacher comes! We only have two weeks to get at least 100,000,000 yen for the children. It's impossible. But, I'm sure we can all do it!" Mikan said, trying to get them all revved.

But there was an invisible rainy cloud soaring above them because they all looked so troubled. "So, um, about our fundraiser…" Mikan said, trying to lighten the mood. "Any ideas?"

She saw someone raised their hand. "Yes, Wakako?"

Wakako looked at her solemnly. "Mikan… why?"

"Hm?"

"As President of the Natsume-Mikan club," Wakako began viciously. _Natsume-Mikan club? We have a club like that?! _Mikan was too dazed with her thoughts._  
_

"I speak for all us NatsuMikan shippers. We want to know the reason why you would leave Natsume-kun for Ruka-kun!"

She demanded, getting to her feet, looking so furious.

_NATSUMIKAN SHIPPERS?! ME LEAVING NATSUME FOR RUKA-PYON?!_

And that was the switch for the upcoming madness.

~O~

Natsume leaned on the door frame, disregarding the existence of everyone else except for… _Mikan… _Why? How could she say stuff to him like that and not falter?! And what the fuck was she thinking?! He's the "right guy" but she's not the "right girl"? That doesn't make any sense to him.

They should just kiss and be a couple. But _no_, after the last few days, she's been running around with Ruka.

"Morning Ruka-pyon!"

Speaking of the bunny.

The blond was looking at Mikan in disbelief.

"Come on, we're going to start the meeting! I need you beside me!" The brunette was waltzing towards the teacher's desk to communicate better with everyone. She was wearing his jacket and seemed to be really please even after he pulled her bra strap. He knew bringing it would enlighten her mood and it would make up the loss of their time together but…

"_I need you beside me!" _He wasn't mad at Ruka. He knew all the 'Daily Amuse' gab was a trashy lie. If that's so, why was he feeling some poison boiling inside him when he saw the front cover?

Tch. It can't be jealousy. He's too mature for that!

_"And I just don't 'want' you there. I 'need' you there... Will you be there?" _

Perhaps, that's why he wanted to set Ruka's clothes on fire. Mikanasked Natsume first. But she was asking that blondie too! Isn't Natsume enough? Damn that idiot's eyes!

Maybe she needs some glasses for her to actually see that they were both made together! Natsume posted a reminder in his head to buy her one later.

Ruka glanced at the fire-caster apologetically as he trailed after the brunette. The animal-lover knew about that fucking rumor but that dunderhead, Mikan apparently didn't know anything of it.

Natsume took a few strides and found himself beside her. Tch. Natsume wondered why Mikan even bothered helping Narumi. Oh, wait. That Homo had her in "children".

Natsume knew that it was all because of the new "dangerous ability" kid. In fact, that's one of the reasons why he was so exhausted from his last few missions. He had to tame the kid by the orders of Persona. But the kid was hard to grasp…

He could almost hear the boy's screams piercing his eardrums.

"Good morning, everyone! We're going to have to wrap this up quick before the teacher comes!" Mikan started, cheerfully as can be. "We only have two weeks to get at least 100,000,000 yen for the children. It's impossible. But, I'm sure we can all do it!"

The Polka Dot was easing everyone's minds but obviously, they were only thinking of that crappy article.

"So, about our fundraiser…" Mikan said. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, Wakako?"

Sumire's best friend stared at her gravely. "Mikan… why?"

"Hm?"

"As President of the Natsume-Mikan club," Wakako started heatedly. _Polka and I have a club? _Hn. He has been hearing these "NatsumexMikan shippers" stuff like that when he first came to class.

"I speak for all us NatsuMikan shippers. We want to know the reason why you would leave Natsume-kun for Ruka-kun!"

Wakako yelled heatedly. _Shit. _While Natsume cast the "I'm-going-to-burn-you" look, his best friend was choking a lungful of air.

"Huh?! What are you saying, Wakako-chan?!" Mikan was flabbergasted than he expected. One of their classmates handed the school paper. Oh, how he wanted to incinerate it with his Alice.

She stared intently at the front cover with her holding Ruka Nogi's hand then quickly flipped through the pages. Mikan read the new piece of writing with the highest horrors she could ever bestow. The fire-caster watched her hands cringed. Her lips were quivering as well.

"Mikan!" Someone shouted and stood to be recognized. "How could you cheat on Natsume like that?! You two were perfect!"

There were hollers of agreement.

"My thoughts exactly! Their bickering is so cute!"

"They both hugged each other in the library!"

"He saved you billions of times, didn't he?"

"You're so happy with him! And he's just the same! We all saw it, so don't deny it!" shouted Nonoko Ogasawara which isn't something she would do.

Half of the class was joining forces. Natsume did his best to maintain his stoic composure. He could feel his pompous smirk prying in his skin. Mikan was speechless.

"But… but we're just-!" She tried to explain, yet again.

"WAIT!" That scream was strangled out of Anna Umenomiya. She got to her feet and hesitated, glancing at Nonoko briefly. "… I honestly believed that Mikan should be with Ruka-kun."

Many agreed at her statement.

"Oh! Ruka-kun could treat her well."

"Yeah. He's gentle. They could both be a princess and a prince!"

"Ruka-kun deserves someone innocent and sweet!"

"They both held hands and they were staring at each other's eyes! Oh! How cheesy!"

At that point, Natsume was now shooting the "Are-you-fucking-kidding-me" look while Ruka was reddening all the way.

"Well," Kitsuneme hunched over on his seat, declaring. "According to the internet and books and movies, good girls like Mikan always prefer bad boys like Natsume."

There were nodding, chuckling and a bunch of agrees.

"Ugh!" Somebody groaned from behind. "That asshole might as well fuck her up every single day."

Natsume didn't like to hear that. He saw Mikan looking at him. She must have suspect that he was going to lose control. Hn. Natsume strained his temper. He can't go berserk or Mikan would be terrified and changed her mind of him being the "right guy".

Mikan shook her head when Natsume merely scowled.

"Don't say something like that to Natsume! That was really mean!" She defended the bewildered fire-caster. But then again, this was Mikan. His old Mikan.

"Aha!" Again, a voice jumbled into the air. "See? She cares for Natsume more than Ruka!"

"N-No! That's not true!" Mikan countered it straight away. "I care for Ruka too… We're all just-!"

"This is ridiculous!" Sumire Shouda cried, shaking her seaweed-green head. "Why are we making a fuss of all this?! Mikan is dense and pathetic! I don't get why you would all pair her with two hot boys!" She shrilled.

Natsume's hands were fists at that point. He was going to tell everyone to shut the hell up and get down to business already. But someone wanted to shout loudly too.

"Sakura Mikan!" A boy shot from his seat, beading with sweat. He was shuddering, following a hard gulp, "If Permy is right… Then you should just stay with me instead of those bozos! I can give you real love!"

"Hey! I love Mikan Sakura since she came!" Some other guy abruptly stood too.

Then one more shouted: "Ruka is gay. Natsume is an asshole. So, that's why, I want you to be mine!"

"Hell, no! She's mine!"

"MINE!"

"Sakura Mikan, will you marry me?!"

Damnit. This was getting insane. Almost all the boys were arguing over the brunette- throwing chairs at each other even! Mikan stood there, smiling a small, flattered smile.

Every single fucking veins in Natsume's body was popping. His heart was exploding from frustration, anger and… bitterness. They're all fucking retards!

"Mikan."

When she turned, the fire-caster examined her breath-taking features. Her eyes. Her cheeks. Her hair. She parted her lips.

"Natsume? We have to _mghghhh_-!"

Gallery of gasps. Sumire fainted. Wakako squealed in delight. Hotaru brought her camera out. Ruka's eyes turned into saucers. Kokoro was hooting. Anna and Nonoko dropped their jaws.

Natsume was smiling. Mikan is his. And if they say one more word about them, it would be their last.

While he devoured her lips, he grabbed her waist, pulling him closer. She was shocked, staring at him as if he's wearing a Hello-Kitty outfit. But he did felt her sigh.

The feeling of owning her was just too much. It was sweet. Warm. Unforgettable.

Heaven?

_"But you are the 'right guy'."_

_"… I am…?" _

_"But I'm not the 'right girl' for you."_

_Stupid._

He thought as he clung to her even more.

Natsume shut his eyes, ignoring everyone's indifferent, skeptical, shocked stares and Imai's annoying flashes from her damn camera.

He was taking all the time he could before Mikan pushes him away.

... But for some crazy, amazing, lucky reasons... she didn't.

* * *

**A/N: **Go ahead Mikan. JUST. GO. AHEAD. Enjoy him while you can.

I love writing this chapter. I like to believe that their classmates had this topic as a major argument before. Hahahaha! How do you think of it Granny? (Even if you don't watch anime and stuff.)

Well, that's all. I won't be updating for a while because of school and stuff. _Don't forget to leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Bad Idea

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews:

**BubblySunshine190** (I wish I had THAT kind of argument. Cx)

**'tis Nileegurl** (Hehe, doki~doki~doki! :D)

**bellward13** (I'm really happy you've read this. C:)

**jumping-jupiter** (Hey, I'm sorry for not replying to your late messages... I was pretty busy.)

**little spider** (Yeah, I'm sure she did.)

**nix** (All I can say is, "Hi". Do you have an account? I always see you around.)

**J1990W** (Sweet, sweet, sweet! C:)

**xiucdhahahaopchwi** (iwobeidveuwbowepbcwubwspoxb Cx)

**Raessa** (I fan girl myself while writing this. c(X)

**His Sadistic Smile** (Well, such a blessing day for you then! C:)

**bullsh.t** (Not many? Really? I'm glad I got to this story, then. C:)

**silversecret99** (Hm? In this story or right here in Fanfic?)

**sakura-san29** (This is my fave too. Cx)

**I Am Awkward** (Thank you. It meant a lot to hear you say that. C':)

**Anime-Angel93** (Here's my update! C(:)

**NxM** (Sure. Just write your name, surname and signature if you please? *passes Wakako's club papers* Cx)

**diaheart** (I'm happy like every other author to hear something like that C:)

**AReader** (You really think so? Thank you. C:)

**ForeverYoursHun** (Yeah, his Mikan's property... How lucky she is! c(;)

**NeroneroPom** (I like your username. Ne~ro, ne~ro, ne~ro~ne~ro POM!)

**Guest** (CCC:)

Thank you for the **favorites** and the **follows**! And I really mean it. C:

* * *

"You just have to do what you've got to do."

5: A Bad Idea

"_Mikan."_

_She heard her name flee from none other than, Natsume Hyuuga. They were best friends but he rarely uses her name. That's why, it pleases her so much. Ah! He sure likes to say her name this week! Mikan was overjoyed, really! _

"_Natsume?" She turned to him. _

"_We have to _mghh_-!" _

_Her small, pink lips were stopped by his._

_Mikan was dumbfounded. She and Natsume gazed into each other's eyes as if they were the only ones in this world. The fire-caster had fit his mouth in hers, yanked her on the waist till there was no space between them. _

_Mikan's brain was on shutdown for a moment. _

_Natsume. Hyuuga. Is. Kissing. Me. _

_A. Boy. Is. Kissing. Me._

_My. Best. Friend. Is. Kissing. Me. _

_Mikan couldn't believe that this was happening. WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?! DOESN'T NATSUME KNOW THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS WHEN THEY'RE EIGHTEEN OR SOMETHING?! Mikan wanted to scream at him but with his lips pressed on hers there was nothing she can do. _

_Although it was all force, Mikan was actually... pleased. She heard herself sigh under the class's gasps, squeals and groans. This prompted Natsume to kiss her more passionately, zipping his crimson, eyes shut._

_In the corner of her amber eyes, she could see Hotaru picturing like crazy. Ruka's sky blue eyes enlarging. Sumire Shouda losing conscience. Wakako and the rest of her "Natsume-Mikan" shippers screaming in delight and the boys who told her they love her were groaning. _

_Oh! Instead of having their fundraiser meeting, they turned the classroom upside down! This has to stop! _

_But for some reasons, she didn't find any strength to push him away like always… Oh, no! Is she having those horrormones or does she like this!? _

_Nope! It's definitely not the last bit! She didn't like it at all! _

_Fortunately, Natsume pulled away but he didn't put his attention at the breathless, flustered brunette. He stared at the crowd with his usual arrogance. He smirked conceitedly._

"_See, that?" He began while the Natsume-Mikan shippers were jumping and doing other motions fan girls would do._

_"We're the 'hottest couple'. She's a pretty idiot and I'm a _**selfish**_ asshole. I don't share what's _**mine**_._" _Natsume gripped her waist, heaving her till she leaned on his strong chest._

_"Robbers would be burnt to crisps. Survivors will be toasted again. So, keep your fucking hands off of her."_

_It set the Natsume-Mikan fan club in hysterics and the popular nullifier was out cold._

And that's pretty much how Mikan ended up spending her whole afternoon in his special-star room.

Her vivid amber eyes were wide open now. Her body was sprawled on a king-sized bed. She was pouting, folding her arms and staring at the ceiling, in the midst of her confusion and frustration. The shower was running in the bathroom. A gush of wind was pounding the window. The wooden floorboard groaned.

Yet none could drown her thoughts.

Mikan was supposed to talk to them about their fundraiser! But no_oo_! Their class was stuck in a pandemonium state and everyone won't stop firing questions about the three!

Oh! Why, Azami? How come the editor didn't keep her word?

She frowned. The faucet in the shower of the bathroom squeaked then there was no more pattering. After a couple of minutes, footsteps and a husky voice embodied the atmosphere. "Oi, Polka, are you awake yet?"

She moaned in response. She has nothing to say to that boy! How could Natsume, her best friend kiss her?! Mikan was saving it for her future husband! She was bewildered though. She could simply shove him off but why did she stay put and let him have his own way?!

That's what she first thought of ever since she recovered from her blackout.

Once Mikan saw his shadow cast on the wall, nearing the bed, she demanded without looking up to him: "Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"_That_!"

"_That_ what?"

"You know _what_!"

"No, I don't know _what_. It could mean lots of things." He was messing with her and this moment doesn't need his sarcasm and teasing! Mikan sat bolt upright, ready to explode all sorts of words at him but her voice wasn't obeying her.

"Hm? What?" Natsume raised brow as he ran his fingers through his black, raven wet hair. The drops of lukewarm water were still clinging to his body. He was only fourteen yet he has broad shoulders and has a hard, lean frame.

The fire-caster stood half-naked with only a towel to cover him. She wanted to tear her stare from the outline of his glorious form, but it was no use! His devilishly striking features shifted into a knowing smirk as he caught Mikan staring.

"You like what you see, little girl?"

Mikan averted her gaze from his chiseled body and concentrated on his rack of shōnen mangas at the corner of his room. Ugh! Why does he have to stand in the room with only his towel?! Doesn't he have any shame!? Oh, that prideful jerk!

Oh, those raging horrormones of hers!

"PUT YOUR SHIRT ON, PERVERT!" She buried her face into her hands.

"I'm not the pervert here, baka." He smiled a wolfish smile while rummaging in his drawers for a clean shirt. Mikan silently grumbled, "Y-You stole my first kiss."

"Come again?"

"You stole my first kiss." She repeated with great defiance.

"You enjoyed it, anyway." He said nonchalantly and she listened to one of the drawers slide shut.

"No! I didn't!"

"If you didn't, then it would be logical to push me away." Natsume has spoken the treacherous truth. The brunette sighed and arched her body, putting her chin between her knees.

"… I don't know…" She admitted, squeezing her eyes shut…

Why?

Why?

Why?

Mikan predicted him to scoff at her but she felt the bed creaked.

She immediately glimpsed only to find Natsume reading one of his favorite shōnen mangas on the mattress. He was wearing a casual gray and blue t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Mikan calmed her nerves.

She's been in Natsume's room a bunch of times before and they were always alone. But this time, the aura was different. It was tense and somewhat awkward…

After a while, he peered over and they locked each other's eyes. They didn't speak at all or even dare to blink. Mikan lost a great amount of air in her chest.

The nullifier almost believed an hour past.

Natsume let go of his manga and crept across the bed steadily. _Ack! Run, Mikan! Run! _Her thoughts were running but her body wasn't. Mikan was paralyzed like before. Natsume is her best friend.

She could trust him. Three years, she always has… despite the fact he would take a sneak-peek her undergarments. But after that bold kiss and announcement, she was dazed. One hand of his took her chin gently. The other was hauling her to close the distance between them.

_Wait. He's going to kiss me again?! _She thought mortified. He was giving her the old smirk. His hand went over to her cheek and the other one went to her back. His crimson hued eyes were tainted with mischievousness but Mikan swore his eyes softened the moment when their foreheads touched.

He tilted his head. She felt his warm breath pushed into her cheeks. Before Natsume could do anything intimate, she screeched, "DON'T YOU STEAL MY SECOND KISS, PERVERT!"

Fortunately, Natsume dropped his hands on the bed sheet and shook his head. "Tch. What a reaction." He rolled his eyes annoyingly.

"Well, duh. You're about to kiss me again!" She meant to say it, not shriek it. Natsume retorted, "Well, duh. I wasn't even going to pull my moves on you."

"Huh?" _Then, what did you call that a while ago!? _She wanted to demand that but he stretched his arm for his manga and returned to his pleasure of reading.

"You were staring at me like some weirdo and you were really quiet too. So, I thought maybe you'd come back to yourself if I tease you a bit." Natsume said coolly.

Mikan puffed her cheeks. She doesn't understand boys at all! They sat side-by-side on the bed with no chattering. Only the rustling of pages and creaking of bed made it into the room.

"Ne, Natsume…" Mikan attached her focus on her toes and reminisced what it was like to have his lips on hers again... "Why did you kiss me?"

"To shut them all up." He said without a delay.

"No, it didn't… It made them go on a riot!" The nullifier pointed out. Natsume barely looked up from his manga. "Yeah, but at least it stopped their damn worthless debate and they won't annoy Ruka anymore." The tone of his voice was cold.

"But you… you kissed-!"

"It's just a _kiss_. Nothing more to it." Natsume said indignantly. She diverted her gaze from him, thinking of a way to crush the wall between them.

"Ne, Natsume…?"

"What is it now?"

"What you said a while ago…" Her face contorted. "I'm-?"

"Shippers are suckers for those kinds of lines." The fire-caster said abruptly yet dully, flipping to another page.

"Did you pick it up from your mangas?" Mikan asked teasingly. Natsume crinkled his nose and he unexpectedly stare at her but with dead serious eyes. "I thought of it myself."

"Oh." Mikan pouted once more and released her sigh, "I talked to the editor yesterday with Ruka-pyon. I talked to her about the lie. She told me it's all for the amusement. It's to make people happy…"

Silence. But the brunette knew he was listening intently. She continued, "So, I just told her that she should stop asking for photos of us and stop writing articles of us too then people would forget about the lie!" Mikan paused to check on Natsume.

He was thinking expressionlessly like Hotaru.

"I think she took a picture of us holding hands in her office… I don't know how… But I'm sure of it!" Mikan said, connecting all the pieces in her mind. "We have to do something before it all gets out of hands!"

Natsume grimaced. "It's already out of hands, dummy."

"We still have to do something."

"Like what? You want me to burn the editor's hair out?" He offered. "I'm sure Imai would gladly bring out the big guns as well if we chip in a reasonable amount of money."

Mikan looked at him, aghast. "No! Natsume, violence isn't the answer!"

"But it always gives you the best feeling anyway."

"No. We will do it… democratically!"

The fire-caster eyed her momentarily. "How can someone as stupid as you know a word like that?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Do you prefer 'idiot'?"

"Gah! You meanie!"

"Pea-brain."

"Pea-brain?"

"So, you do prefer 'idiot'." Natsume and Mikan continued to affront each other but this was something she was used to. It was one of the best things about their friendship: Arguing while looking after each other's heads. It was easier for the nullifier to breathe now, forgetting the incident.

It's like it didn't happen at all!

"Hehe," Mikan struggled for oxygen from her giggles. Natsume glimpsed at her indifferently. She shook her head and ruffled his black, raven hair fondly.

"Hey, so about our situation…" The brunette's grin was stretched across her face, still glowing from the wacky argument. "What do you propose we should do?"

"You don't want to use violence. You want to use reason. But since you tried that, it won't work again."

Then he said something that made her heart dropped to her stomach. "I'll think of something... For the meantime, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Eh? Why!?" She gawked at him._ G-Girlfriend?_ "W-We're best friends! I can't be-!"

"Weren't you listening in the class before?" He glared at her. "I told everyone that you're 'mine'. Besides, why should you worry if we're only going to pretend?" There was bitterness lingering in his words.

"No! I won't pretend to be your girlfriend! That's just wrong! It's going to worsen the lie!" Mikan rolled out of his bed before he grabs her or something. She stuck her tongue at him. "I'm going to talk to the editor again with _Ruka-pyon_!"

Just like that, the hem of her skirt was on fire. She panicked before nullifying it. She glared at Natsume but she shuddered. His death glare was more intimidating.

"Get out. You pissed me off!" He barked. Mikan was alarmed by his temper. She knew him long enough to know how livid he could get. She shook her head. _How could they get into this mess so quickly?_

"Fine." Mikan mumbled, taking a few strides to the door. She waited him to say something like, "Okay. I'm sorry. Come back and let's forget about it" but he was silent. Of course. What was Mikan thinking? Natsume was packed-full of pride and ego.

He may be arrogant and angry at her at the moment. But he still cared for her. A smile broke upon her face as she closed the door softly.

Mikan was still wearing his favorite jacket.

~O~

_What was it like? How did it felt?_

Those questions panged in the blond who was sitting on an empty wooden barrel. The time will always come for someone to get their first kiss but what if he'll never get it? Those questions won't stop pestering him like parasites. The barn yard always gets his mind working but after what happened early morning… It gave him indestructible thoughts.

His hands were shaky as he brushed Usagi's white fur.

The rabbit cocked its head to one side. It was wondering why its caretaker was so gloomy. Ruka sighed. He wanted to be her first. It would make things more special. But his best friend took it. _Stole_ it. Ruka just wanted the first and he would give the rest to Natsume!

He frowned, biting his lip. No. He shouldn't be so down. Natsume needs her more. Natsume needs her more. Natsume needs her more. Ruka closed his eyes as he thought helplessly.

_Natsume needs her more. Natsume needs her more. Natsume needs her more. _

"NATSUME NEEDS HER MORE!" Ruka shouted with all his feelings poured into those words. Freeing his emotions felt good. It seemed to do the trick!

"Ruka-pyon…?" The distinctive voice echoed throughout the barn. He turned, utterly flustered and tongue-tied at the sight of Mikan Sakura. She was tipping her head in confusion. Ruka's cheeks were blossoming red.

"M-Mikan! I-I-I didn't h-h-hear you come i-in!" He stammered, jumping. Mikan nodded and grinned. "Well, I'm here! Why were you yelling to yourself?"

"I-I-I was bored. So, I w-w-was r-r-r-remembering the last plays I did before." But he was still stuttering. The brunette was still setting her dimpled smile.

"Oh. But I heard Natsume's name."

"Well, uh, we both did a one-act romantic play before," Ruka was happy that he was mentally stable enough to create a lie. But he shouldn't have added, "You should ask your boyfriend sometime."

Mikan frowned when she heard him say "boyfriend" and he felt bad. Her beautiful, innocent amber eyes held anguish. "Ruka-pyon! Natsume isn't my boyfriend at all!" She said crossly. "Didn't I tell you that?!"

"I know! B-But-!"

"He kissed me! I _know_! He stole my first kiss! I'm _so_ mad at him!" She fumed then sighed afterwards. "I… I could have pushed him away… but I…" The nullifier didn't look up to Ruka. "I don't understand."

_It's because you're in love with him too. You're just… too… dense to realize that…_ Ruka thought sadly. He stared at her briefly. Covering her uniform was her black, cotton, hooded jacket. _His _jacket. _Natsume's _jacket. The animal-lover shook his head. He can't stay here anymore. He needed to be alone so everything could fade behind him faster and easily.

Ruka cleared his throat, collecting her attention again.

"Er, I'm going now, Mikan." He let the fluffy, white rabbit hopped down to the soil before proceeding to walk out.

"But Ruka-pyon!"

No matter how painful it is. Ruka has to disregard her. He has to give her up already.

"Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka-pyon. That has always been his name to her. What about Natsume? Does she have a special nickname for him? Natsume-pyon? But that sounds ridiculous. Probably Nattie. But that's just weird.

He felt a vice-grip on his wrist. Ruka's sky blue eyes met her angelic face. She was pouting, her eyes were pleading.

"You have to help me!" She said. "We have to go back to Daily Amuse and ask them to stop! This lie can't go on!"

"What about Natsume or Hotaru?" He blurted.

"Hotaru is going to make me pay while Natsume doesn't want to help me! You're the only one, Ruka-pyon!"

_You're the only one, Ruka-pyon. _Temptation was calling him. But he remembered Natsume. His bloody shirt. His bruises. His scars. His coughing of blood. His relief to see Mikan's silly grin. Ruka already made a final decision of letting her be with Natsume!

"I'm sorry." He pried her hand off. "But I can't help you anymore."

And he disappeared from the barn without looking over his shoulder.

_For Natsume._

~O~

Morning in the cafeteria, there were screeches wounding through the area. But it seems really normal for everyone in this Saturday ever since yesterday…

"Team Ruka!" shouted Anna, glowering at her best friend.

"Team Natsume!" hollered Nonoko, creating a sharper glare. Those two have been at it. They refused to sit by each other's side and rather sit across each other where they could spat nasty things.

"Team Ruka!"

"Team Natsume!"

"Team Ruka!"

"Team Natsume!"

"Oh, god…" Kitsuneme sank in his seat, cupping his ears with his hands. "This is even worse than _last time_!" His forehead creased.

He wanted to move to another table and eat his lunch peacefully but the mind-reader beside him, Kokoro insisted on staying because he thinks it's the perfect "a meal and a show".

"_Last time_?" The mind-reader was so amused, grinning slightly. "Oh! You mean the Twilight movie they've watched!"

"Yeah," Kitsuneme nodded gravely. "They were all like, 'Team Edward! Team Jacob!'!" His voice altered to a girl's. His impersonation was a fail but enough to make Kokoro laugh out loud.

"Team my ass…" He mumbled while taking a sip of his drink. But soon he received ultimate scowls by those two girls next to them. They weren't looking happy. Anna's lips curled. "Hey, Kitsu?"

"What?"

"Who do you prefer-?"

But Kitsuneme hurled his hands into the air. "Ack! Don't get me involved!" He seized another can of orange juice. Anna rolled her baby blue eyes.

"Well, I'll take your answer as Ruka-kun!"

Nonoko cast an infuriated look at her. "Why are you doing this? You signed up for the Natsume-Mikan club!"

"Well, I'm signing out and I'm going to join the Ruka-Mikan club."

Kitsuneme almost spew his drink. "Wait… There's already a club for _that_?! Like what the hell?!" It's unbelievable. It was only yesterday did the madness sprouted. People are so insane in their school.

"Want to join? The club is getting members today." Anna tugged Kistuneme's hand, persistently. He made a face pulled his arm away. "Uh, hell no. I rather watch dog films and cry after."

"Whatever!" Nonoko smiled to some extent. "Natsume said that Mikan is his and he won't let anyone get to her."

"Until Ruka was born!" Anna retorted.

Kokoro smiled vaguely and it seems they have forgotten that he was a mind-reader and he, in fact knew what was really going on. He ogled on the latest news of Daily Amuse.

_Fellow schoolmates! Mikan Sakura is claimed by hottest bad-ass Natsume Hyuuga yesterday, early morning. But will Prince Charming Ruka stand and watch back or will he fight for her? Stay tuned to your one and only amuse! _

Then, his eyes led to the advertisements at the last page of the school paper. Well. Kokoro gazed amusingly at Sumire's picture. She was hoisting all her "I-Don't-Want-Them-Together" products and reciting her punch line: _"It's never too late to hate!"_

~O~

In the next few days, the school library was rather tranquil and the best place to discuss their plans for the fundraiser. Though the question is, will everyone come? There were only five of them but one was running late…

Yuu Tobita pushed his sliding thin-rimmed glasses. He glanced at his companions then at the wall clock. Lunch will end soon and afternoon classes will take over. They haven't instigated their ideas yet.

Wakako beside him was daydreaming. Perhaps it's about Natsume and Mikan again. Across her, Ruka was scribbling down some of his own ideas already on a clean sheet of paper. He's extremely quiet. More silent than the Class Rep! Occasionally, he'd glance at the brunette next to him.

Her chocolate-brown hair was pulled back to a ponytail. After three years, her face was as clear as a fresh raindrop and there was innocence sheltering in those amber eyes. There appears to be something bothering her.

Ruka and she were both trading glimpses and something tells Yuu that there was something that happened between them.

Though he knew he has no right to ask.

"Should we start already, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked and she beamed at him. But it was a strained smile. "He'll come. I know he will."

He listened to Wakako breathe restlessly. She seriously is one heck of a Natsume-Mikan fan! In fact the reason she was here was because of those two!

Yuu nodded. No one else objected so they waited for a few minutes. Mikan's amber eyes were fastened on the doors—as if Natsume Hyuuga would burst in any time. Yuu couldn't help but think of his little hamster, Chubbs! It's a cute rodent with a major appetite. He made a mental note to ask Ruka later about his hamster's strange diet since his hamster has already swallowed a strange-looking marble…

In the next couple of more minutes, Natsume didn't arrive.

Mikan sighed acutely. "He's still mad at me."

"Pardon?" Wakako's interest perked and Yuu was pretty certain that she was hoping she heard it wrong. Mikan shook her head swiftly. "Oh! Nothing! I told him to come yesterday but he said he was busy… I thought he was just making it up…" She unintentionally pouted adorably. "I guess he's not…"

"Okay. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah…" Mikan said glumly.

"Mhmm…" Wakako mumbled.

Ruka simply nodded.

~O~

Oh! They weren't able to find a good idea.

Well, they did thought of a lot but once they checked the pros and cons, there were more cons to their plans. Like, asking Hotaru to give a couple of her inventions and used them for recreational activities! It can never work because Ruka was certain Hotaru would say "no" or worse, wallop everyone in the head to repay her. Or having a farm festival—some people have allergies on fur and feathers. Wakako thought of a Romeo and Juliet play but Yuu dismissed that because it's been played thousands of times. No one wants to see something like that again. Plus, it's a sad ending and nobody liked a sad one!

Hmm… what should they do?

Mikan walked alone in the ample corridors. Ruka would have accompanied her to their class but he said, "Sorry, Mikan. I'm going to stay behind with Yuu. We're going to talk about a few important things about his pet hamster". She wasn't sure but it felt like he was avoiding her since the last few days…

It hurt that he wouldn't help her… but then, she asked too much from him anyway…

She looked up to find a group of students, huddled together and whispering. They were giving her long side-glances and chuckling.

Oh! They're probably talking about her and Natsume! They all have! The nullifier pouted. Why must he kiss her? Why? They were going beyond the best friend boundary! Although… he was a good kisser… no! WAIT! The horrormones!

With Natsume's image in her mind, she wondered where could he possibly be... She has seen him the last couple of days but he wouldn't make a full conversation with her. A simple nod or a "Hn" was all Mikan could squeeze from him. He was mad. Mikan knew it. He was mad because she rejected his offer. _I want you to be my girlfriend. _

Since that day. Since he kissed her. He treated her differently and there was something else sparking between them.

Man! Why is he so mad at her?!

She wished she didn't let the kiss get into her so much... then, he'd most likely be joining her in the corridors, teasing her and pulling her ponytail now.

Mikan was overpowered by grief and loneliness.

She sharply turned around the corner and from there, she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" She hoped her apology would be accepted but the odds were definitely not in her favor today.

**Baka! Baka! Baka! **Mikan whimpered and rubbed her forehead. "H-Hotaru! That hurt!" She griped.

Her best friend stood before her. She has a special camera hung around her neck. Hotaru Imai. Mikan doesn't seen her as often as before. Well, that's because Hotaru has an invention to create, pictures to take and some conferences she didn't dare tell Mikan.

The black raven haired girl's amethyst eyes shown no concern or whatsoever. She shoved her Baka-gun into her pocket and spoke as smooth as a clear glass. "That's what you get for not watching where you're going, dummy."

Mikan sighed. "I'm sorry..." Her lips coiled into a frown.

The inventor examined her. She detected a flaw. One tiny flaw.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"How did you know?"

Mikan gaped at her, amazed at how she was able to see through her.

"You didn't give me a hug." Hotaru said, grimacing. "Only something really bad will make you forget something special."

The brunette felt a little lighter. A smile was graced on her heart-shaped face. Aw, Hotaru really is her best friend! She could feel the hot tears springing. "I'm just confused." Big, fat tears streamed down. "There's the lie! The l-lie that editor wrote, Hotaru!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Why won't you stop them for me?"

"I will. If you pay me. Remember?"

"But Hotaru..." Mikan was blubbering even more.

Hotaru sighed irritably. "So, what did Hyuuga do this time?"

"Hm?" She sniffled. "Natsume?"

The infamous blackmailer nodded.

"It's... It's just that I-I think our friendship is ruined." Mikan blubbered. "Well, almost... I don't know! When he kissed me, something happened! Something went wrong!" She punctured hiccups from her tears. "Nothing was the same anymore..."

Hotaru urged her to go on and so she did. Mikan sobbed and hiccuped of what happened in his room. "... And he's asking me to be his... his... girlfriend..."

She ended, closing her eyes. "To _pretend_ that we're a couple." She rephrased once seeing her eyes turned to slits. "But I don't want the lie to worsen..." She sniffled. "Oh! Hotaru! I want everything to be normal again!" She wrapped her arms, seeking comfort from her best friend's warmth.

Silence was deafening them.

"You know what I think?" Hotaru finally said. "I think you both _should_ pretend to be a couple."

"W-What?!" Mikan gasped. "You're supposed to be against it!"

"Mikan, you dummy," Hotaru sighed. "I don't like the idea however..." A sly smile etched on her face. "Just pretend to be a couple for a few days. Then, once everyone. Every. One. Including the editor who wrote the lie truly believed you both are in love. _Break up with Hyuuga_."

The nullifier gawked at her best friend's scheme.

"W-What?"

* * *

**A/N: **I shall update as soon as I could this week. Do tell me if they are a little OOC. Thank you for all your support. C:

You know, since we talk about the box below all the time at the end of the chapter, I want to give him a name... Boxie! No... uh... Boxers? That's... wrong... Oh, well, I'm going for Mr. Empty Box.

Please give all your thoughts on this story to Mr. Empty Box! (Okay. That name sucks. I'll be thinking of a name for it...)


	6. Chapter 6: Play Along

**A/N:** If you want the chapters longer or shorter, do tell. C:

Thank you to those who left a review to Mr. Empty Box! You know I kind of wanted to name him Bob. But I just realized he might be a girl. Oh, good grief! ... I guess I'll make him gay instead or lesbian. I don't know! What kind of box is that?!

**Shaivee** (I'm asking the same thing to myself when I found the remote to the T.V. C:)

**KLP-Chan** (Thank you C:)

**Rinail** (If it is, then I guess our minds got Bluetooth-ed. Cx)

**Guest** (XDD)

**Brisken** (I'm naming Mr. Empty Box. Bob. That is final. Bob the Box. He and I says thank you by the way! C:)

**AnimeMango** (Well, you certainly sound like Mikan. C:)

**jumping-jupiter** (Hey, why is your username jumping-jupiter? Sorry for the randomness. C(:)

**NxM** (... Blood? Like you're so insane [sorry if offended]! O:)

**BubblySunshine190** (Thank you, bestie :D)

**J1990W** (I don't know what's going to happen. :C)

**xdqbxibhahahawopq** (Hahahaha! I dared myself to guess the spelling of your username. CX)

**Tabbykatroses** (I can't pick a side either... I feel bad for Ruka but I want Natsume... :C)

**Raessa** (I'm in love with Bob the Box.)

**Marcaytsume** (Thank you for the enthusiasm! C:)

**nix** (CX)

**Anime-Angel93** (C:)

**angelcheonsa** (Oi, NxM! She's in the club too.)

**shadowycorner01** (Thanks, Dan-Dan! That's why I love you. C,:)

Another OC will be introduced here. This story is twisted, I guess. But it's easy to figure out, if you remember every detail. And oh, I intentionally spell "horomones" into "HORRORmones" for Mikan. Heh. It's a lame joke really.

* * *

"Love is like magic. And magic can sometimes... just be an illusion.

6: Play Along

"W-What?" Oh. Mikan truly is a dummy. Hotaru rolled her dark violet eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Just go to Hyuuga and tell him you want to be his girlfriend."

The slightly diabolical inventor didn't approve at first but perhaps, if the two convinced everyone including the editor, Azami… It would leave the editor confused. Shocked. Or possibly conceited. But everyone else…

Hotaru's lips twitched into a knowing smile. She will get the two to publicly break up and once everyone sees this, they have no reason to believe in whatever Azami Harumi was publishing.

And Harumi will surely see that.

She would find it pointless to fabricate more lies that people wouldn't listen. But there could be some situations wherein she imposed another dirty reason. No. Hotaru immediately thought of a back-up plan for that. She was really not the type to leave holes in her ideas.

But it was still a risky plan. A risky plan, indeed. Oh, well, if all else fails, Hotaru would enjoy the show her foolish best friend have done and think of another plan to attempt.

Hotaru's dummy looked at her with those watery, gleaming amber eyes. "B-But Hotaru-!"

Ugh. Mikan is so innocent— _too_ innocent for someone like Hyuuga. Really. If he could kiss her in front of people, then he would most likely do IT with her. But even so, the guy has been with Hotaru's dummy for three years and he hasn't done anything funny until this year.

Love is such a mystery.

Hotaru permitted Mikan to do her famous pouting before saying,

"Trust me, Mikan."

Believe it or not. But that was all it takes for the brunette to sigh and nod hesitantly. She trusts people so easily. How could she live in this cold, cruel world? The blackmailer decided to stretch her forefinger and dabbed the trails of Mikan's salty tears. Her dummy smiled gratefully.

"Now, go and find Hyuuga. Tell him, you want to pretend to be his girlfriend." Hotaru said lowly. Mikan sniffed. "Okay! I will!" She flashed the Ice Queen a grin. It lifted a weight on Hotaru's shoulders. How she adores that smile.

If anyone dares ripped it off, she swore to make their lives like hell. Mikan went running to the other direction until Hotaru stopped her. "But, dummy…"

She turned around, grinning mildly. "Yes?"

"Leave out the 'break-up' idea."

"Why?"

Hotaru's malicious smile returned. "Because he wouldn't say 'yes' if he knew that part." _Because it wouldn't be convincing. _"Now, do your part and leave everything else to me, Mikan."

The nullifier has already rocketed off.

~O~

"Ne, Seika-chan?"

"Hm?" The girl's orange hair was riding with the rapid wind. Her hazel eyes shed into different colors. The colors of autumn. Seikatsu Midori walked side-by-side with her classmate and good friend for this very afternoon. Her hands were holding all the papers she was ready to publish. Oh! How happy she is today! Narumi-sensei thinks her writing has made some vast improvements. How nice of him to say!

She hoped Harumi-sempai would praise her too.

"Why did you join the Daily Amuse?" He finally asked, disrupting the silence between them. His sapphire-like eyes darkened like the shadows of the Northern Woods Seika shrugged.

"I have a passion for writing!"

"Just for that?" He knitted his brows, utterly incredulous. "The Daily Amuse is full of paper-monsters, you know." He shuddered along those words. "They might as well hurt you or kill you."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of that. But no one hurts me! If they do, Kami will save me!" Seika said, brightly as they strolled close to the perimeters of the woods. The air is so fresh. It made Seika sigh in content. Her companion steadied his eyes on her. He shook his head. "Kami. Hmph. You're probably the only human there." He sighed.

"No. There's Harumi-sempai!"

"She's a freaky girl."

"No. She's nice. You just don't know her." Seika said coldly. She didn't like it when people look down at Azami. Sure, she's a little "cuckoo" on the head in certain times and has this strange craving for strawberry shortcakes but she was amazing. She's undoubtedly one of the kindest people Seika has ever met.

"Actually, it felt like I do know her…" He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." The boy kicked an imaginary pebble. "So, what are you going to do about the lie?" He quietly asked. He was the only person in her class who knew about it.

"It's not a lie anymore! Hyuuga-senpai told everyone that he loves her!" It has to be true because he wasn't even the type to do something so bold in front of everyone.

"What if what _he's_ saying is a lie to?" He winced.

"Then, it's such a shame..." Seika sighed glumly.

"Why do you 'lie'?"

"Harumi-sempai wants to get more money. "

"Wants?" His face distorted into a puzzle one. "And you don't think that's bad?"

Seika didn't put much thought into it. She simply nodded reluctantly. "Yeah… I'm fine with it as long as she publishes my work! Now, um, can we talk about those burns on your arms?" She changed the gears of their topic. "You always get those after one or two nights!"

The boy's face paled and got chalky. "It's n-nothing…" He quaked with fear. Seika analyzed the boy for a moment. Ever since the "Demon" accident, he earned a different treatment. The kind wherein he was pushed into the stale dimness. No one has dared spoken to him since they were afraid of getting exploded. Hm. And he also gotten those burns in some nights.

It made Seika worried. It's not that she has feelings for him! No. It's because she is his only friend. He refused to break his walls to others. But to her... Seika felt special to him. So she wanted to let him know that she could also care for him too!

If only... Sigh.

She wished people would see... that all the stories they've heard was a rumor. A lie.

Hehe. How wrong for her to say such things when she, herself is manifesting a lie too.

"Say, Kio-?" Right when she was about to ask, his face altered into a frightened one and was shaking from head to toe. "No, no, no! Gah! Run before _he_ gets you!" He shook his head and he scampered off.

Seika's jaw hit the mounds of dirt. She never seen that boy freaked out like that! He was always seriously calm and collective in their class. "Uh… Kioshi-kun!" She looked back, searching for what could scare him so bad.

… Was it her figment of imagination or did she actually saw a black, raven haired boy entering the woods? Hm. Never mind that. She has to find Kioshi. Harumi-sempai will just have to wait for the article.

~O~

He heard distinctive shrieks. But he decided it was nothing.

Natsume pushed his hands into his pockets as he sauntered deeper into the Northern Woods. The twigs were crunching and the breeze whistled through the leaves. The dark trees cast their ghostly silhouettes and the morning sun didn't seem to reach this spot at all.

The fire-caster didn't find anything frightening though if Mikan was here she would probably be all over the place. She was practically afraid of ghosts.

His pursed his lips to refrain from smiling though soon after he coughed. He glanced at his hands. It was stained with blood again. Crap. His coughing has been a bother since morning… He should have gone to the infirmary.

Natsume halted when he could see a shadowy figure. Natsume's red crimson eyes climbed and he saw the man he has always despised.

"Persona," he hissed despicably.

The lanky, bony man jumped off of the twenty-five feet tall tree in ease. His grimy lips curved maliciously. "Hyuuga," His voice was lifeless and beneath his mask, Natsume can sense his eyes moving up and down him.

"May I collect the information about last night's mission-?" Persona asked. The fire-caster grumbled. "Didn't I give it to you straight after?!" He didn't curse watching his tone.

Last few nights wasn't good. He got shot on the shoulder. It was excruciating. But Natsume was innate with physical pain. Mikan or even Ruka didn't know about that mission because she was too busy with the fundraiser and he was too busy tending the barnyard.

"Yes, but you didn't let me finish." Persona said smoothly. "I wanted to collect the information about you. About your skills."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You're not doing well. You used to catch me a better game. Now, it's more or less. And I prefer the best there is."

By that time, his knuckles were almost white. Natsume did not understand that man at all. _Is this bastard trying to tell me that I'm losing my streak or something? _Well. He did get injured more than he was accounted for during the last few days.

When was that?

"Is your girlfriend getting in your head?" Persona made his head snapped again. Natsume shot a dirty look at him but stayed quiet.

Mikan.

The girl who thought of him as her best friend while he and everyone else, thought of her as his girlfriend. She didn't even want to pretend to be his girlfriend… So that fucking rejection keeps him up late?!

… Probably. When he sees her, he sees that moment. It was replaying in his mind over and over. It gave him head-aches and eventually, Natsume steered away from her. But being so far from her has somehow become… unbearable. He'd think of their kiss. His first kiss. How nice and soft her lips were.

Crap. Now, all in his head was her. Mikan.

Persona was smiling as if he has killed three men in one throw of a knife.

"Your silence means 'yes', Hyuuga?"

"Or it could mean that you're annoying the hell out of me." Natsume muttered. The gawky man didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He ambled closer to the black raven haired with a murderous look.

"If you slack some more, boy," He spoke with intensity and his cold, bony hands quivering in anger. "I'll force your kitten to give a little hand in your missions." He smiled austerely. "Would you want that?"

Natsume didn't want that at all, of course. He didn't want the love of his life to drown in the darkness. His darkness. He worked hard to avoid that from coming into reality three years ago, on the day he realized how important her role is in his life.

"No." He said hoarsely.

"Then, get your head back into the game!" Persona scowled and Natsume knew from that point on, his hands would be full of missions. And his coughs would be worsening.

~O~

That afternoon, the school bell sang its song, signaling everyone that it's safe to get out of class at last. Many were already out of the door. Mikan gathered her stuff on her desk, making sure she brought all her books and written all the things her best friend Natsume missed—especially those assignments. He could fail those. She sighed.

_Where is he? _

She has to accept his idea. She has to pretend to be his girlfriend. Hotaru has a plan which will stop the lie once and for all! Mikan's throat dried. Oh! She wished there were other options than this!

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" The cotton-candy like hair girl Anna and the midnight-blue haired girl Nonoko were both feverishly jumping. Those two were arguing for the past hours and here they both are! Mikan beamed at them, tucking her perplexed emotion. "Yeah? What is it?"

"We have an idea for the fundraiser!" Nonoko said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's totally amazing!" Anna piped.

"Uh-huh. Do tell!" But their ideas went through Mikan's ear to the other.

She found herself considering the weights of pretending to be Natsume's girlfriend. Yeah, she's innocent but she knew some things. Like a "couple" holds each other's hands—not the ordinary _hold_ hands. Their hands would be intertwined together. Ah! It would be so awkward and weird for best friends to do all those stuff! Well, actually, it's practically the same thing… but with feelings! AND WITH HORRORMONES!

"… and we'd get lots of money then!" Anna ended lightly. Nonoko nodded. "Then, we'd be able to pay the damage and buy new school supplies of the little ones!"

"So, whaddya think, Mikan?" They chorused with spreading grins. Mikan nodded instantly, still her thoughts were placed somewhere else. Where would Natsume be? He could be anywhere. But his most favorite place to hide can either be his room, the woods, the forlorn halls, the—

"Mikan!" Anna woke her.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening to our ideas?" Nonoko looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh! I think it's wonderful!" Mikan said. Even if she wasn't listening, she was certain that these two would come up something good!

"Huh? Really? You aren't of—?"

_That's it! He could be at our Sakura tree! _The brunette hastily smoothen her blue mini-skirt. "I'll leave it to you guys!"

"Leave it to us…?"

"Yeah! You guys handle the fundraiser for a while! But don't worry, I'll come and help!" She waved at them and frantically departed the classroom.

Anna and Nonoko exchanged glances but they aren't going to waste a huge opportunity like this! They hi-fived each other and pranced with great joy. Kitsuneme, Kokoro and Sumire stood behind them.

"What the hell?" Kitsuneme gazed at them strangely. "Are you guys' friends again?!"

"NO!" The two girls shouted in unison and they both sent each other a glare. Kitsuneme sighed and thought: _Girls are so complex… _

The mind-reader, Kokoro smiled. "Totally."

"What?" Sumire glanced at him. Koko shook his head and simply continued to smile. The Cat-Dog Alice user tugged a strand of her dark green curls. She has been silent for a long time today. She hasn't even put the usual energy to her sales.

"What's the matter, Permy?" Koko asked, disregarding the shrieking Kitsuneme (He has gotten involved to another "Anna and Nonoko" argument).

"Nothing." She sighed. Woah. She was too depressed to even scowl at her infamous nickname.

_I did what I have to. I convinced a lot to hate them. But… Natsume ki… kiss… _Kokoro didn't continue to read her thoughts. He instead, patted her head. It surprised her but she needed comfort so much that she didn't care. Koko grinned gently. "You'll get him. After all, the Great Sumire Shouda always gets what she wants."

"Yeah. I guess so." This seemed to ignite her spirit again.

"Hey!" Kitsuneme was staring at Koko's hand. "You're both so chummy today!"

The mind-reader was still caressing her seaweed hair fondly so she swatted his hand off. "No! We aren't!"

"Not the way I see it." Wakako got tangled into the picture. Kokoro watched Sumire glare at her "ex" best friend. But once this madness was resolved they would have to make-up. Or not…

"What are you doing here?" Sumire demanded. "A traitor like you shouldn't be talking to your former President!"

"Chill out, Permy," Wakako said, frowning. "I simply forgot to get my books."

"Forgot?" _That's unlike of Wakako._ Kokoro thought. She's never the type to ever leave anything behind and forget them. Maybe something happened?

He checked what's in store in her mind.

_Where's Mikan? Oh, she left so soon. I was going to give it to her after class… But… Nah, there's no need._

Why?

_It's lucky I ran into Natsume-kun while I was heading out of the girl's washroom. He accepted the letter without any objections! _

_I hope he would come with his girlfriend Mikan to the meeting this Saturday!_

Ah. So, she gave it to him already… _But she might want to change it to pretend-girlfriend… _Yome thought to himself and his knowing beam grew wider.

~O~

He was sitting beneath the Sakura tree. His black raven hair all tousled. His hands weren't crammed by any of his shōnen mangas. Mikan wondered why. She noticed that Natsume's uniform was plagued by filth. He had his bloody red eyes were closed. His legs stretched out and he was leaning his whole weight on the trunk. His face was slightly peaceful with his lips slightly curved. The falling pink leaves made it even a great sight to see.

The nullifier thought how defenseless he looked… She approached him and the air was slowly disappearing. Mikan's heart was pumping way too much blood and her anxiety was torturing her.

How should she say it? Meters became inches. Inches became… hmm… Millimeters or was it milli-inches? Mikan wasn't sure and pondered about it.

The grass was munching from her steps and she was alarmed by it. The brunette stared intently first at him. Natsume didn't give any sign of stirring. But as she stepped closer to the tree, a grunt boomed out of him: "Go away."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Go away', idiot." He didn't open his eyes yet. Mikan pouted. "But Natsume!"

"I don't care. Go away."

"B-But it's important!" Mikan said. He's pushing her away.

"How important?"

_That stinking pervert has to complicate everything!_

"Very, very, _very_ important!" She said, clinging herself to the tree as she watch him slumped slightly. "Fine. What is it?" He yawned.

Come on, Mikan! Say it! Say it! The words were piling down at her throat. Oh! Why is it so hard?! She's just going to agree to be his girlfriend! Her heart. It's beating too fast. She thought she was having a heart-attack. Or maybe she does have it now!

Unfortunately, the fire-caster wasn't the most patient guy on Earth.

"What the fu… You woke me up for nothing. Tch." Natsume said heatedly. Mikan shook her head and finally, _finally_, she said, "I want to be your girlfriend!"

~O~

"I want to be your girlfriend!"

Did he hear it right? His eyes flew open and head snapped towards her. His face says nothing but his actions really proved that he was keen, wistful and damn happy.

Mikan, the dense girl who mistook it, quickly clarify, "Um, as your _pretend_ girlfriend!" The fire-caster gazed at her. He wanted to get her glasses. He wanted her to realize how red her face is. He wanted- oh, crap. She's doing it to him again!

He slowly stood, suspiciously looking at her. "Why do you want to all of a sudden?"

"Well," She smiled faintly. "I don't want to disappoint our fans. Besides… you… claimed me anyway… So, I think it's pretty useless to convince them that we're not a couple." Those amber eyes were shying away from his.

Natsume would have instinctively interrogated her still. But she agreed and who knows? This could be his last chance to prove that he's worthy for her. That he's the "right guy" and she's his "right girl".

He smirked knowingly and failed to see her gulp. He fished the invitation in his pocket. Natsume has just run into Wakako, the President of the NatsuMikan fan club when he was seeking for a sanctuary after talking to Persona.

Damn that bastard. He was given another assignment tonight. But he won't let his exhaustion ruin this moment. Mikan glanced at the fine letter. "What's that…?"

"They want us to come to their club. Answer their questions and just give them some cheesy lines." Natsume said, grinning cunningly. "After all, you said you don't want to disappoint our fans, so let's go over there this Saturday, shall we?"

"O-Okay." She nodded.

"Hn." His outstretched hand waited for hers. But the brunette was dwelling in his eyes.

"Give me your hand, idiot." Natsume clicked his tongue when she pouted uneasy by it.

"Don't take it the wrong way. We're pretending to be a couple, right?" He could feel his cheeks flushing.

But she wasn't able to see it.

"Oh. Right. Sorry!" Mikan clasped his hand. Unlike before, Natsume wanted to lace his fingers on hers. He wanted to close the space between them. He looked up in time to see her glow red. The brunette is so pretty against the afternoon rays. He noticed how stiff she was all of a sudden. Her face reads, "I can't believe I just did that". It pisses him off.

Natsume thought briefly. Then smiled gently. Seeing this, she smiled at him too. He leaned forward as malicious as he could get. He could take in a whiff of her sweet scent. "Shall we go, Flowery Bra Girl?" He whispered. It was only a mere guess. But who would have thought she was wearing one today!

Mikan screamed. It would have made an avalanche or even turn someone deaf. But Natsume didn't care. She was back to her normal self.

~O~

They left after a bicker about Mikan's... bra which that perverted fire-maker somehow sneaked a peek. Ando didn't mean to hear any part of the conversation. In fact, he was already pulling those students he was going to tutor but they wouldn't budge.

The three pesky students were scowling and growling at the sight.

"This is unacceptable!"

"Unbelievable!"

"She's going to pretend to be his girlfriend?!"

"We have to do something, _senseis_!" All three looked at the Shadow Prince and his partner expectantly.

Ando sighed exasperated. "Guys… I thought we went out for some nature's tranquility and stuff like that for your project." He quavered when he heard a hiss.

A "hiss" that came from his beautiful—sometimes scary—girlfriend, Misaki Harada and when she hisses in a deadly manner, you know she's up to something. Misaki stood up, looking fearsome.

Ando would have shuddered but hearing the cheers of their students, he eased himself a little. Just a little.

"As part of the Ruka-Mikan Club—!" Misaki began but someone cut her short.

"YOU'RE PART OF THAT CLUB?!" Ando stared at her in disbelief. She flipped her shoulder-length hair and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Actually, I'm the President, _Bakando_."

She cleared her throat, dismissing the flabbergasted boyfriend of hers and continued her speech. "I will do everything I could to sto—!"

"How did you became President?!" Ando demanded. How could he not know what his girl is doing?!

Misaki rolled her pretty gem-like eyes. "Ando, news in school spreads like a virus. As soon as I heard this, I knew poor Ruka won't stand a chance. So, I decided to make a club for him and her!" She spoke with great determination. She cleared her throat once more.

"Anyway, I will do everything I could to stop Natsume and Mikan from getting together!" Misaki said sternly. "Because poor Ruka-pyon deserves a nice girl like Mikan-chan and because I don't want anyone to treat her badly and because—!"

"Ne, Misaki…"

"WHAT IS IT NOW, ANDO!?" She glared at the shadow-manipulator. He shrugged and sweat-dropped. "Ruka probably wouldn't go against them, you know. He would want Natsume happy since they're best friends."

Misaki glowered at him. "Don't you know that the kid is sulking somewhere at the barn?! He fakes a smile a lot these days! And besides Ando-kun…" Her voice altered to a softer one. An angelic one. She smiled. "This is going to be fun."

"I want no part of this." Ando said sternly, dividing his gaze before she could bat her eyelids seductively at him.

"Well, I need my boyfriend's emotional support!" He snorted at that answer. But he knew deep inside, Misaki was too stubborn and there's no way he could leave her alone. The thought of her asking someone else to help was painful…

Ando groaned in defeat. Misaki grinned like a fox who has earned a delectable meal. She clasped his hand and motioned the fervent cheering students to follow. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

**A/N:** I never intended Misaki to be the President of Ruka-Mikan Club. But I can't let those two slack off in this story. The next chapter... Do you want a preview or something? I can make it so:

"Kiss him, then! Prove it to me._ To all of us_!"

"But I..."

Okay. I think that explains a lot about the next. Leave your violent messages to Bob the Box. Yes, ladies, Bob is single. Hm... we need to find him a lady-box. Or wait... what if Bob the Box is actually a lady-box? Okay. So messed up.


	7. Chapter 7: My, Oh, My

**A/N: **Hello. How are you? Me? I'm alive, thank you. I'm sorry for the late update. Better late than never. Thank you for the **favorites** and for the **follows**. Now, I would go and list on all the people who left a **review** with my thanks but you're all waiting to read the story. So, go on then. Scroll down.

* * *

"No! You can't get this close to me and then push me away."

7: My, Oh, My

"_I can't believe you would do this to me!"_

"_What on Earth are you going on about?"_

"_You're my mother!"_

"_Hmph. Not anymore. Now, please. Take away this beast of a child."_

"_B-But, mother! Please!"_

"_Everything she drew comes to life! Everything! It's a nightmare!"_

"_YOU'RE_ A NIGHTMARE!" Seikatsu who has just entered the office, stared at the shrieking Azami. The editor jolted with her gray eyes wide open but after those words, she fell back to sleep on her grand desk.

For those who never knew Harumi, they would think of this as a strange thing but really, this is normal. Normal for Harumi at least. She always gets those nightmares and was always shouting in her sleep.

Up until this day, Seikatsu Midori was wary about this habit. She would get the urge of shaking Azami—rescuing her from that nightmare. But when Seika does, the editor would be chastising her for disturbing the "pleasant" sleep.

She exhaled the grief and went to make green tea for she knew Harumi-sempai would wake eventually. But before she could leave, Azami was already stirring. "Mmhmm… Kami?"

"No. Uh, it's me. Seika!" She said, smiling at her sempai with kind hazel eyes. Azami groggily propped herself with her elbow. Harumi looked like a lost child at this moment. The feature writer walked towards her steadily.

"Seika…?" Azami's gray, transparent-like eyes shone and she was choking a sobbing noise. Seika could see that. She reached out to clasp her editor's hand, comfortingly. "Um, are you okay…? Is it… about your mom, again…?" She asked hesitantly.

The editor solemnly spoke, "Who else could haunt me?" She swerved herself on her office chair, avoiding Seika's questioning eyes. But instead of jerking her hand off of hers, she tightened her grasp.

_Harumi-sempai… _

Seika has no knowledge of her editor's life outside the academy but she was certain that it was anything but good.

"Answer me, Seika." Harumi spoke without looking at her. "What's it like to be loved? What's it like to be free?"

The girl swallowed before constructing a reasonable answer in her head. "Um, I don't know about freedom… No one is ever free, Harumi-sempai. Everyone is troubled. But I know love… It's when you feel wanted."

Out of the blue, Azami turned to her sharply.

"You must have a wonderful family then?"

"Huh…?" Seika blinked. She couldn't see where this is going. "Well, yeah. They still write to me and stuff and—"

"You're so lucky." Azami disrupted. Her eyes hid under her bangs. Shadows played on her porcelain face. "I wonder. I wonder. I wonder. Love is so bittersweet… It sometimes hurt you terribly, right? Nobody wants to get hurt. So why does everyone long for it…?"

Seika did not say anything. She was aware that Azami would randomly speak to herself at times. And this is that time. "I guess this does explain why hydrogen and stupidity are the greatest components in Earth…" Azami mumbled some more.

"Azami-sempai," Seika's lips quivered. "I don't want you to be alone…"

For once, the editor stared at her. Her stare was tender. "Did I say anything about wanting to be alone?"

The feature writer shook her head. "It just seems like your indirectly stating…"

"I have you and Kami. I think it's impossible to be alone."

A smile approached Seika's face. It's nice to know that she was considered as a close person to her sempai. Azami sighed. "The whole point of my sadness is because I've never been loved as a child. My mother detests me. Did I not tell you that?" Harumi didn't let the girl speak as she ranted. "All I want Seika is to get out of this putrid Academy and find a family myself!"

Seika shook her head. "Not every story starts with a happy beginning, Harumi-sempai!" Seika said, hoping it would ease Azami's grief.

"And not every story ends happily…" The editor sighed. She was always hated by her mother. Her father on the other hand, loved her like no other. It's such a shame that he had to leave her at an early age. Azami was no longer listening to her kouhai's consoling words.

She was instead, listening to the cries inside her. A cry for freedom.

~O~

Eight in the morning, Mikan was sitting in front of the moisten mirror. She sprawled her arms on the writing-table. She was going to craft a letter for her Grandpa. She wanted to ask how he was and such. Mikan tapped the bottom of her pen on the table, thinking idly. She sucked the insides of her left cheek as she reread what's written so far:

**Dear Gramps,**

**Here's the letter like I promise from my last letter! I'm doing fine as always. Hotaru is doing well, too! We're still best friends! She's making lots of interesting things. I'm so happy for her! Oh, Gramps, I think my grades in this semester are high. Well, I am terrible at Math! But with the help of others, I think I'll be fine. **

**Gramps… I kind of have a problem. I don't mean for you to worry. But this is about… **

Natsume. It has always been about Natsume these days. Mikan slumped back in her seat, looking at her reflection glumly. They've been acting like a couple the past few days. _Trying_ to "act" like one. They would go to class together—which would be a normal thing for Mikan if they didn't hold hands or stare at each other longer than usual.

It was silly—no, wait, "silly" won't fit it! More like "ridiculous". In everyone's eyes, they were a golden couple. But to them, they were best friends. Best of friends (though Hotaru would always be her number one)!

Life would be just the same if the magazine didn't come and ruin it! Oh, she couldn't blame the magazine. Azami must have a real, good reason for the rampaging lie…

Hmm… She scrawled her thoughts on the parchment paper. By the time Mikan finished folding and sealing her letter it was nine.

And at that point, she was pestered by what she told her Gramps. Is it wrong to ask? _Of course, not!_ She thought lightly.

But when her amber eyes were laid at the calendar on the wall, she realized that today was Saturday. _Saturday. _She gasped and almost had a heart-attack. Natsume was going to fetch her at ten o' clock sharp! Oh, no! She's forgotten about the "NatsuMikan" conference!

She practically jumped out of her stool and undressed herself to shower. For all she knows, Natsume will so burn her hair!

~O~

Kokoro was done doing his punishment for hiding dead frogs under the bookshelves (that prank led a student to the infirmary due to the shock and such) which is cleaning the second floor while Kitsuneme handles the third early in the morning. The mind-reader wiped the back of his hand on his sweaty forehead. It was exhausting.

It will all be over as soon as he returned the cluttered rags to the janitor's closet. It was somewhere near the Middle School's laboratory. Koko heard that there would be some sort of conference happening this morning. When he passed by the room, he could sub-consciously hear their thoughts.

'_Mikan and Natsume would be coming here soon! Ooh! I'm so excited!'_

'_I'm so happy that this club was formed!'_

'_Natsume is a lucky bastard. He gets to keep a hot girl.'_

Kokoro wasn't planning to stop and see the packed room. But he heard a familiar thought hit him. _'Natsume and Mikan are not a couple. Natsume and Mikan are not a couple. Natsume and Mikan are not a couple. Natsume and Mikan are not a couple.' _

It was Sumire Shouda's thoughts on repeat.

A grin has unknowingly crept up on his carefree face. Now, that's something to look at! He followed the murmuring wistful thoughts into the laboratory until he spied those distinguished seaweed-green curls.

Sumire's eyes were drawn down. She was chanting to herself at the corner of the room along with her chatty members. Mischievously, Koko walked behind her and spoke against her ear, "Permy, are you a _NatsuMikan_ shipper now?"

As expected, her scream smacked the high-notes. Sumire glowered at Koko.

"No, I am not!" She scowled. "I'm just here to see if it's all true. Plus, it's for Natsume! Not for _her_!"

"_You've read my mind a while ago, right? I'm sure you did!"_

Kokoro shrugged and continued, "The conference will start an hour later, right?"

"Yeah and so?"

"_Duh, I have to get here fast before the seats were taken, idiot."_

"Did Wakako say anything about this?"

"… _She pretended I didn't exist…"_

"I see." Koko said, after receiving her thoughts. When she starts communicating to him in the head, it means she was very despondent.

They both stood side-by-side at the lonely corner.

Koko watched Sumire's best friend organize the upcoming meeting. He has to admit. Wakako was doing well. She and Nonoko were having fun along with the other members.

Permy's face fell. _"Koko…"_

"Yes?" He responded softly.

"_Are they really together?" _Her thought was small and not-so-Sumire. He pursed his lips. He didn't like it if his girl was acting that way. Even so, the mind-reader maintained a calm composition. "No."

It's the truth yet Sumire was hesitant.

"Do you really like Natsume that much…?" Koko asked without missing a beat. The Cat-Dog Alice user gazed aimlessly at the room.

"_Yes."_

Obviously. What on Earth were you hoping for Koko?

~O~

Mikan came out of the shower, feeling refreshed and all. But she snapped out of the sensation and glanced at the alarm clock hastily. She has at least ten minutes to get ready. Oh! That's not enough time!

The nullifier dried her body with the damped, light pink towel before rushing to her closet for clothes. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

She was panicking as the chilly air prickled her bare skin.

Mikan has forgotten to ask what kind of clothes she needed to wear for the "NatsuMikan" conference. How could she forget about asking!?

Didn't she make a mental note for it? Ugh! She didn't want to seem so casual or everyone would think she didn't care about the meeting they've pulled. But she shouldn't wear something fancy. It would be too eye-catching and the last time she did was when she was at Elementary.

Natsume Hyuuga sent a few boys to the hospital that time.

She swallowed at the thought of the black, raven-haired boy. Maybe she should have asked him what he would wear so they could match.

A couple does that, right? Oh! She sighed.

"How could this happen to me…?" She murmured miserably while scanning for a perfect outfit.

Mikan plucked a white one-piece dress and grinned, letting go of her woes for once. "This looks just right!" She said, cloaking her depression with cheerfulness. That's right!

She's just going to have to deal this day positively! Then maybe, perhaps, slight chance, she should have a marvelous time.

The slim brunette was on the middle of adjusting her bra straps when there was knocking on the door and a voice stung the atmosphere, "Hey, Polka, you done?"

"U-Um, no!" She replied aloud. Her voice has somehow gotten sore.

"Fine. I'll wait here then. But hurry up." He said. Mikan knew Natsume couldn't see her but that he was standing behind the door made her self-conscious. She shook her head, blushing for some strange reason.

Ah. That's a new thing for Mikan. She has been blushing more than usual. Could it be…? No! No! No! This is all the works of her horrormones!

She slipped herself into her one-piece dress, cringing from the cold that touched her naked skin. She inhaled shakily, closing her amber eyes. _What is Natsume doing to me?_

As soon as she's done changing, she swung the door to find a dashing boy before her. The fire-caster worn a red-checkered plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and matching red sneakers—and yes, even if he was being casual, he was still the definition of hot. Natsume stared at her frame. Almost long enough to bore a hole in her.

Mikan's cheeks were pinkish and warm. "Uh…" Well. The silence is creating such awkwardness. Natsume's stoic face evolved into an incredulous one. The nullifier wondered if there was something wrong…

She nipped her lower lip. "Uh, let's go now, Natsume!"

Mikan seized his callous hand and started to walk. But he didn't budge. He yanked her back and glared at her. It was a very icy glare.

"God, do you have to let me do everything?" He muttered for a split second before dragging her back into her dorm. Mikan was bewildered and was going to protest but Natsume asked, "Where's your blow-dryer?"

"… My blow-dryer?" She shuddered.

"Your hair is still wet." He announced it like it was going to cause a commotion in the world. The popular nullifier lifted her hand to brush the tip of her hair. Sure enough, it was still soaked.

She was in a hurry that she's forgotten about drying her own hair. Whoops!

"S-Sorry! I was afraid that you would get mad at me for being late…" Mikan etched a smile, embarrassingly. She watched Natsume poked through her drawers in search for the hairdryer.

"I never expect a moron like _you_ to be early." Natsume shook his head and spoke with a blunt tongue. He dug through one of her drawers and finally pulled a forest-green hairdryer (Anna bought it for her birthday gift).

Mikan has no choice but to sit again on her wooden stool as the fire-caster plugged it. In a few moments, there was a _whrring_ noise and heated blows parting through her chocolate-brown hair.

The nullifier was pouting the time to hide the pleasure of having her best friend doing this for her. She gazed at the polished mirror yet again. From the reflection, she was able to meet those bloodshot eyes.

Red is a dangerous color. It didn't make it to her top favorite colors. But somehow ever since Natsume came, she liked it.

Natsume doesn't seem to mind drying her hair. In fact, he was swallowing the joy. That meanie was tossing her hair around as if he was cooking salad or something and he kept complaining that the shampoo she used was too fragrant.

But Mikan swore his eyes were whispering to her otherwise…

"What's that?" He asked with his usual bored face. The brunette watched his eyes land on the letter. She smiled.

"It's… a letter for my Grampa!"

"Hn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mikan pouted. Then, there was a click and Natsume jerked the plug. The brunette's fingertips caressed the tip of her hair. It was no longer soggy as before. "Thank you, Natsume!"

"Tch. You need to do more than just thanking." He said and his arrogant smirk resurfaced. Mikan sighed. She has forgotten about his ego. She cocked her head to one side. "Then, what?"

"Kiss me."

It was quiet but if anyone were in Mikan's shoes, they would most likely hear a heart drumming at full volume. She felt her own chest tightened. Kiss. That day was the most confusing day ever. Mikan wondered how she even managed to survive it.

Natsume killed the silence with a malevolent chuckle, "What the hell… you're so easy to fool."

He flicked her forehead, muttering. "Perverted idiot."

This causes the disconcerted Mikan to stick her tongue out. "Ugh! You're the perverted one! You… You jerk!"

"Was that disappointment I detect?"

"No! I'm not disappointed at all! I was appalled!"

"I'll tell you what's appalling. You, knowing such a complex word like 'appall'."

"Meanie!"

"Moron."

She laughed lightly. The fire-caster rolled his eyes and glimpsed at her alarm clock. He coiled a scowl. "Shit. We're already late. The blame goes to you." He turned around to leave but Mikan grasped on his hand.

"You said a bad word!" Mikan tattled and crossed her arms. Natsume rolled his eyes. "We're not in preschool anymore idiot. Now, stop acting like a kid and just grow up. It's annoying like hell."

The nullifier groaned. "B-But, Natsume—!"

Her protest was never finished because she was swept away by the devil.

~O~

Misaki Harada always gets what she wants. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the table. Her long, bitten nails were chipping on the long wooden table. That blond-animal lover was surely visiting the library at this time of hour (according to the Ruka fan girls). She grind her teeth together, hoping that she could consult the boy.

Ando Tsubasa was poking his own face out of boredom. Later on, he was whistling the "A Whole New World" of that Disney movie. It's annoying Misaki but she didn't snap just yet. Yet. She heard a heavy sigh beside her and she saw Ando lean on his chair. He was seriously bored.

"Who knew waiting for someone could be _so_ tedious?!" He said aloud, perhaps trying to test Misaki's patience.

"You didn't have to come, you know." She told him crossly.

"I thought I didn't have a choice since you dragged me here." He said, then groaned. "He must be at the barnyard or hiding at the corner of the room crying for the loss..."

She spoke confidently, "My sources told me he would be here."

"What sources? Oh, right... that fan club you didn't bother telling me about." He muttered indignantly. Misaki slapped the back of his head. He yowled and it was contenting enough for her.

Ugh. Why did she even like him?

She sighed and shook her head. "If you were Ruka, what section in the library would you go to?"

Ando raised his brow.

~O~

"Hey, have you seen Hyuuga and Sakura?"

"Nope. I haven't!"

"They should be here now!"

"Perhaps they were taking an early lunch…?"

There were lots of rumors and a lot doubted that Natsume and Mikan would arrive. Everything was slowly collapsing to disaster. Wakako shook her head. "Oh! I know they would come!" She clapped her hands, hoping it would bring everyone's hopes high again. But it must have hit closer to rock bottom because some were standing by the doorway.

They were all getting ready to leave.

Wakako sighed. Never did she thought of being a President of a particular fan club would be hard. Perhaps it's because Sumire handled it all so well… She knew that her former best friend was lurking behind the crowd with her club mates. It wasn't a good sign but Wakako prayed Permy wouldn't do any brash things. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning around.

"Hey, Nonoko," She turned to the Vice President. "Thank you for convincing the teachers to let us use the laboratory for our meeting, again."

The sweet blue-haired girl simply shrugged. "It's not a big deal at all!"

"Although... Maybe I should have booked the auditorium instead... I mean look at this place! It's filled with people!" She sighed, throwing her hands up to exaggerate. It really is true. They need to lift all the tables out of the laboratory for everyone to occupy more space and for more chairs. Nonoko built a small smile. "A lot joined this club. In fact we're the most popular club now!"

"NatsuMikan" Club. Wakako wondered what would the outcome be if she didn't follow her heart... Sumire might be the only stressful thing in her life. _No more dealing with those "RukaMikan" pranksters. No more members to tend. No more arranging these kinds of meetings._ She turned away but Nonoko lightly tapped her shoulder.

"I know they would come!" She said cheerfully. Wakako nodded meekly and excused herself to see how the preparations are going and if the microphones are working. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her best friend. _No more fights. _But the show must go on.

As if on cue, there were squeals of delight and assortment of gasps and rising murmurs. Appearing in the entrance was the hottest couple of Alice Academy.

~O~

The laboratory room doesn't even look like it was before.

It's more of a "Hollywood" red-carpet style—what with all those flashes of cameras and blabbers and hollers.

Tch. Natsume never liked to get any sort of "attention". But this very period, this time—he loved it. He could see his fan girls choking in hysterical sobs and the nullifier's fan boys were dropping their jaws. It's almost like half of the population of the academy decided to take part this conference.

He smirked. Being bolder than ever, Natsume wrapped his arm on her waist, bringing her closer. His nose was able to consume a sweet scent of her shampoo. The memory of him drying her hair was smoldering in his head. It was admittedly a pleasant feeling. If he had it his way, he would ensnare his fingers on her brown locks now and kiss her repeatedly.

The fire-caster felt her spine shuddered. He glanced at her with his stoic face. "What's the matter?"

"Nervous." She whispered, fidgeting with her own fingers. That's when Natsume remembered: Right. It's all pretend. His heart wrenched. Holding her close meant "supposedly" nothing. Their schoolmates were cheering for a lie. Not a fact.

It's all pretend.

He glanced at her while trying to support a solid face. Mikan looked so beautiful in her one-piece dress. Natsume blocked the thought of her in a wedding gown. He moved his hand on her waist to her shoulder. He rubbed circles until she relaxed.

Natsume tilted till his breath wafted near her ear. "I'll take care of everything." She blushed and he called it a win. It's all pretend. But he would make her fall for him little by little. He'll make her see that they're both right for each other.

They were escorted to the platform by Nonoko and were motioned to sit on a shared table with two glasses of water and microphones on top.

"Everyone, please calm down! Calm down!" Wakako affirmed aloud, gripping on the microphone, hushing all those murmurs and hoots. Natsume helped Mikan on her seat like a gentleman before trudging to his. He could hear the dreamy, longing sighs of ladies and disappointing grunts from his fellow male schoolmates. How fucking happy could he get?

The NatsuMikan President stood in front of the crowd.

"First of all, I am so happy that you were all able to come…" And the introduction was rolling out. Natsume absentmindedly looked at the brunette. His brunette. She smiled but it was a faltering one. He hated that kind.

"... as we all know, Natsume and Mikan are given the title as the 'Hottest Couple' in the Academy by our one and only school paper, _Daily Amuse_." Wakako pointed at a girl whose hair was purely orange and bright eyes. She was sitting in the front row, jotting a few things.

"Seika?" Mikan choked. He glanced at her. Her hands were clasping on her pale knees shakily and her small pink lips quivered badly as well. She's such a wimp.

Without speaking, Natsume reached for those warm hands under the table. They didn't say anything at all during Wakako's speech. But that doesn't necessarily mean they were listening.

"... the NatsuMikan club members have all provided a question and have all placed it in that box"—

Nonoko raised a box slip as those words escaped—

"but I will only pick eight questions randomly and you guys will have to answer it."

Seaweed-Girl's best friend was focusing on them. "So, are you ready?"

Wakako was mostly staring at Mikan. But the nullifier was tongue-tied so Natsume spoke coldly through his microphone, "Whatever. Get this over already."

The NatsuMikan President nodded and hastily plucked a piece of paper.

"So, Natsume, the first question is for you!" She cleared her throat before dramatically continuing. "If Mikan chooses Ruka at the end, what will you do?"

The listeners were then fervently awaiting for his response. Tch. They have to ask, huh? Still holding Mikan's hand, he scowled and leaned closer to his microphone. He spoke sordidly, "That's never going to happen because she's with me already and I don't plan on letting her go." It was like he said that line hundreds of times.

The fans were hyped and were doing what fans usually do. It was plain stupid. When the hoots calmed, Wakako blindly pulled a crumpled paper. She read it aloud, "This second question is for Mikan: What attracted you to Natsume? Was it looks or was it something more?"

At that time, the idiot raised her head, jaw dropped. "U-Uh, w-what I like about him?"

Her microphone screeched to add more tension in the air. Natsume gritted his teeth from irritation. She's a nerve-wrecking moron...

"Yeah. What do you like about him? Is it because he's handsome?" Wakako pressed on after several more earsplitting screeches. The fire-caster did his best not to show much interest at that question but he couldn't entirely cover it up.

"O-Oh. Well. It's n-not because he's handsome..." She struggled to find her voice which was so unlike of her. Natsume decided to squeeze her hand for encouragement. "It's... It's because... he's always there for me!"

Wakako tilted her head, indicating her to go ahead.

"Natsume is always a bully and a pervert!" Mikan grinned, squeezing his hand back. "But he's actually the nicest guy in the world! He's my best fr—!" It was a good thing she stopped herself before the words "best friends" fleeted. She coughed to hide her mistake. "He's the best _friendly _guy I guess."

It was lame and dumb but no one suspected her anyways and everyone cheered for them.

"Third question: If you and Mikan are going to have children, what would be their names?" Wakako peered over the paper expectantly at them. Before Natsume could reply, Mikan shot hers.

"If it's a boy, his name should be 'Natsu'!" She said, utterly gleeful.

Natsume raised a brow. "No way am I going to name our son after some moron in a manga."

"But he does fire stuff like you!"

"Hn. If you're naming our son, I'll name our daughter. I want it 'Mizutama'."

"... Mizutama?"

"Polka dots."

"Ugh! I knew it! Why name her after my underwear?!"

"I didn't name her after your underwear. I name her after the _pattern_ of your underwear."

They were exchanging blows again. It was always entertaining but Natsume and his pride will not die easily. What really ticked him during that discussion was the crowd watching them ignorantly. They were trying to get involve but failed miserably. Tch. They're so frickin' annoying.

"Fourth question belongs to you, Natsume!" Wakako tugged his attention. "If... If this was your last day to live, what would you do?"

Complete silence.

He's been asking that sort of question to himself for the last couple of years but since the Academy's bubbly idiot came to his life, that question became meaningless. What was he going to do? He glanced at Mikan who was staring at him. She was clutching his hand up until now as if he was fading.

"I would do what I always do." He said. "Except I'll do it with more motivation."

There were murmurs cast above but Wakako's next question brought them all to an end. "Last question, Mikan. When and where will you both plan to get married?"

"M-Married?" Her pure, round amber eyes have disbelief and wary living inside. Fortunately, she managed to think some more. "Um... under our Sakura tree?" Natsume was going to back her up again but life is shitty.

"THAT IS IT!" A shout from behind traveled to them. And it wasn't just going to piss Natsume.

~O~

Permy. Mikan was sure of it.

That protesting shout came from her.

The familiar bouncy curls and sea-green hair was unmistakably her. Sumire shoved everyone off of her path. No one dared to stop her. She was threatening by baring her fangs and revealing her cat claws. She was dangerously heated. Mikan felt something strangling in her stomach. First the questions and now she has to deal with this? How could this day turn so evil!?

"You and Natsume are not a couple! You're faking it all! This can't be!" She threw her rage. Sumire is definitely asking for haters. Wakako sighed and shook her head. "Permy... It's not fake. It's true love."

_True love._

_Not fake._

_True love._

_Fake._

Mikan searched for Hotaru's face in the crowd. She swore the inventor was the there. She has to be. The brunette could feel herself falling apart from the indecisiveness she's feeling.

"I won't believe it all!" Sumire ranted on. "I just won't, including my whole fan club!" Her club members who were loitering at the back nodded firmly but some were skeptical. Oh, great. Mikan has to stop this before it generates to another massive mayhem.

"Ne, Permy... listen. Me and Natsume are—!"

"Kiss him then! Prove it to me! _To all of us!_" Sumire was practically screaming. Mikan stood there dumbfounded. She's going to kiss Natsume? She's. Going. To. Kiss. Her _best friend_. She can't do that!

"But I..." She bit her lower lip helplessly.

"Ha! See? See? If she couldn't kiss him then they're a fake!" Permy was at a paranoid state. Her cat-like eyes were twitching.

You know, if Mikan didn't agree with Hotaru's idea, she would gladly agree with the sea-weed haired girl in a heartbeat. Argh. How did it all get so _complicated?!_

Seikatsu, the only Elementary student in the room countered that immediately, "She's not used to doing it in public!"

"So, you're implying that she's afraid to express her emotions in front of everyone? This is Mikan we're talking about for god's sake!" Sumire snapped.

"Could you shut the fuck up?!" That one came from Natsume Hyuuga beside her. He was extremely irritated by all this. She could tell from the way his eyes darkened and the temperature rising. Sumire reluctantly settled but the rest weren't. They were all steadily processing the "fake" couple.

"Maybe it is fake after all. Maybe Hyuuga forced her into this."

"Or maybe it isn't. They were staring at each other this whole time!"

"The only way to find out is if she kisses him."

The faint whispers were increasing its volume.

What should Mikan do? This is what she wants right? People to know that they weren't really a couple...

Out of the corner of her eye, in the middle of the violent fans was the blackmailer. She finally found her. Hotaru Imai was holding her own model camera and was also looking displeased. She mouthed, "Just do it".

Do what? Oh. Oh...

_No! No! No!_ No way is she going to follow a motto of a shoe! But everyone were waiting intently for her next move. She could feel their eyes. If she doesn't do it then the plan of stopping this lie _completely_ would be a waste! She trusts Hotaru more than anyone. She has to go with the scheme and be Natsume's "girlfriend".

"Mikan."

That was her name. It came from _him_! Her best friend said her name _again_! Yay! No—wait a second—this isn't a time to celebrate. She felt him squeeze her hand. He was standing up but Mikan hauled him back to his seat. He was shocked but regained his unreadable look. The brunette laced her fingers on his. It was hot though it made her shudder. Their eyes were locked on each other. Funny how her heart suddenly dropped. Horrormones.

Breathing all the oxygen and courage, the happy-go-lucky nullifier leaned in. She's going to do it. She's going to kiss him.

"Natsume..." He closed his eyes and time froze just for the two of them. Mikan's lungs were light. From the distance, she could hear the eager squeals and subtle gasps. Her blood was rushing in her veins and all she probably wanted to do was to hide and cry softly on the corner.

Before her lips could even make the slightest contact on his, Sumire was having an outburst. She was screaming, "Stop it! Just stop it!"

Mikan distanced herself from Natsume and watched as the tear-stricken Permy shoved the fans to find a clear path. "This can't happen! This can't happen at all!" She screeched before exiting along with her downhearted companions. The "NatsuMikan" members were all visibly disappointed at the interruption.

Oh, no. She hurt one of her friends. She hurt Permy.

She would never be forgiven! Mikan's instincts cracked but before she could chase after, Natsume grabbed her hand. "Don't."

"But Permy!" Mikan was beginning to cry. "I have t-to..."

_I'm sorry, Permy._

~O~

"Unbelievable." Misaki's eyes widened while Ando was chuckling. "Well, I didn't even think he'd be in the animal section..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, sure his Alice is Animal Pheromone but..."

Ruka shifted his eyes at the two incredulously. "U-Um... Is there something I can do for you guys?"

Misaki smiled gently as can be. "Ruka, we just want to uh," she cleared her throat. "Ask how you are!"

"Huh? I thought we're going to give him a pep-talk about Mika—!" Ando quickly shut his mouth when he received a glare and an elbow from his girl.

The blond sighed and shook his head. "I appreciate what you're doing." He smiled at them faintly. "But Natsume needs her more than I do."

"But... But Ruka!" Misaki grabbed his arm before he could turn away. "Your fans—us RuMi—would want you to be happy."

"It's not for you guys to decide my happiness." Ruka tried to escape from but her grip was locked.

"But... But you do love Mikan, right?" She shook him almost violently that Ando was afraid she would tore the boy's arm off.

Ruka sighed. "... Can I go now, please?"

Misaki puffed her cheeks. A shadow darkened a portion of her face and Ruka felt an evil aura spreading. "Ruka Nogi." A snarl came from Misaki. Ruka glanced at her grip on his wrist and he gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE HER UP, ARE YOU!?" She shouted.

Ando began to sweat-dropped. She can't be seriously making a scene in the library!

"N-No..." Ruka replied hastily.

"WHAT!?"

"NO!" Ruka yelled.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU STANDING FOR!? THERE ARE TWO TYPES OF GUYS ONE WHO GETS THE GIRL AND THE OTHER WHO DOESN'T! DO YOU WANT TO BE THE GUY WHO GETS THE GIRL!?" Misaki continued her wild way of encouragement.

"... Yes."

"WHAT!?"

"YES!" He yelled once more.

"YOU SHOULD FIGHT FIRE TO FIRE! HAVE MORE HOPE! SO WHAT IF HE NEEDS HER MORE!? YOU _WANT_ HER MORE AND THERE'S NO WAY WILL WE LET MIKAN-CHAN GET STUCK IN A LIFE WITH A BASTARD!"

"YEAH!" Ruka has finally gave in.

Ando nodded. Impressed that Misaki actually got Ruka in spirits. But a stern voice froze the three,

"Who in the world was yelling nonsense!?"

Ando blinked. "Was that...?"

"Gah! Jinno-sensei!" Misaki dragged the petrified Ruka with her. The trio made a swift getaway before the raging Math teacher could get a hold on him. "What was he doing here!?"

"How should I know!?"

"_Bak_ando! You should have stopped me from yelling!"

* * *

**A/N: **I really am sorry for the late update. Now, Bob is hungry. Feed him with all the violent reactions you have. Thank you~!


End file.
